Not Like The Others
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Seth, Dean and Roman find themselves in hot water when they fall for Spencer Jackson, one of their students. Their taboo relationship becomes harder to hide when someone decides they want to put the femme fatale and her "friends" six feet under.. AU (Story is much better than the summary.)
1. Chapter 1- Ayer High

Spencer Jackson was one of the most talked about girls at Ayer High, even though she preferred otherwise. But she isn't popular because her boyfriend was a jock, or she because she had the most expensive clothes, it's because of her past. Most students at Ayer High had heard the story countless times. Some thought it was too surreal to be true.

Today was the first day of senior year. Spencer was going to graduate this year. There were a lot of new teachers and staff and students this year. Spencer made her way through the crowd and entered her first period class.

Sage spotted her friend, Candace, in the first row. She sat on the right of Candace. The remaining students filed into the classroom.

"Good morning, class. I am . I will be your Creative Writing teacher this year." Seth stated. He gave the students their first assignments and sat his desk.

"Psst." Candace whispered. "What do you think about the new teacher?" Spencer thought he was gorgeous.

"I love his hair." Spencer murmured. Candace nodded in agreement. His hair was half blonde, half brown.

Seth looked around his classroom. He stopped at the girl with chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were on her paper and she was engrossed in her work. She glanced up and her emerald green eyes met his for the first time. They both had the same thought: _Perfection_. The bell rang and students began to gather their belongings.

***1 hour later***

Spencer was done with her second period class, now it's time for third. She sat in the middle of the first row. The teacher walked to the dry-erase board.

"Good morning, class. I'm Dean Ambrose, your Psychology teacher this year." Dean explained. He handed the students their assignments.

Spencer completed some of her work. She rested her head on the desk and fell asleep. Dean was grading papers when he noticed, but said nothing.

The bell rang and the students left. Dean rose from his desk to wake up Spencer. He shook her a few times.

"You feel asleep during class." Dean stated. "And you didn't complete your work. You must come back after school to complete it."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll see you at 4:15." Spencer stormed out the class. He was unbelievable!The halls were pretty crowded. She bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" Eve exclaimed. Eve Torres was her arch enemy since forever. Eve walked off. Someone grabbed both her arms and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" asked. Spencer jerked away from him.

"I'm fine. I just fell." Spencer lied. Eve always gave her a hard time.

Seth sighed as she walked towards the restrooms.

Spencer entered the gymnasium for her PE class. She walked towards the locker room. She spotted her friend Candace.

"What's wrong?" Candace asked.

"Everything. But if you want to be more specific, Mr. Ambrose and Eve Torres." Spencer replied.

"Who is ?" Candace asked.

"Third period Psychology teacher. He's making me stay after school to complete my class work. On the first day of school."

The students lined up against the wall of the gym. The instructor introduced himself.

"I'm Coach Reigns. I'm the PE and Health instructor this year. This semester, we will be learning football." Roman explained. Spencer liked his calm demeanor.

The class split into two groups of 10. They formed two lines facing each other. The students took turns throwing the football to each other. Spencer struggled throwing the ball. Coach Reigns approached her.

"Don't palm the ball. Hold it lightly with your fingertips." Roman stated. "And always hold the ball near your ear." He positioned her arms for her. Both felt a spark from the touch.

Roman noticed Spencer was throwing the ball with her left hand.

"Spencer, are you left-handed?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Spencer said as she caught the ball from her partner.

"You know, lefties make the best athletes." Roman stated.

"I've heard."

***Later That Day***

It was 4:15 and Spencer walked into her Psychology class. Dean wasn't in yet, just some other students that had to stay also. Spencer greeted them and proceeded to her seat. Two boys were scribbling on his dry-erase board. We heard footsteps coming closer and closer. They pulled the projector screen over the board. The boys scrambled to their seats.

Dean began handing out incomplete work to the students. Instead of sitting in his desk, he sat in the empty seat next to Spencer. She didn't say anything, she just continued with her work. Spencer would never admit it, but was kinda attractive.

"I didn't think you would show up." Dean admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asked.

Dean shrugged. "No reason."

By 4:35, all the students were gone except for Spencer. Dean just gazed at her while she completed her work. He stared at her long chestnut hair that complimented her tan skin.

"Mr. Ambrose, I don't understand the last question." Spencer admitted. Dean snapped out of the trance he was in.

"I'll do you a favor and mark it correct anyways." Dean stated. "Just leave it blank."

"Um, thank you, I guess." Spencer said. "Have a good evening."

* * *

**A/N:** **What do you think? This is just a little idea that has been lingering in my mind a while, so I finally turned it into a story.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer arrived to school early to avoid the crowds of kids. She immediately went straight to her Writing class. Mr. Rollins was there grading papers.

"Good morning." Spencer said as she took a seat.

"Spencer, it's only 6:45. What are you doing here?" Not that he had a problem with the pretty student being there.

"It gets pretty crowded so I thought I would come here early."

Seth nodded and returned to grading.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away yesterday. I was just upset at the moment and didn't want to be bothered." Spencer explained.

"It's fine, Spencer. I understand."

* * *

Writing class came and went. History came and went. Now it was time for Psychology. Dean was giving a lesson on Sociopaths. Spencer kept her eyes on him the whole time. She intently listened to every word he said.

The bell rang and Spencer went to her Health class. Roman smiled when he saw the determined girl from yesterday.

"Good morning class, tomorrow you have an exam on Chapter 14 about the body systems." Roman said. "All period you guys will study for your exam."

Spencer only studied for five minutes before closing her book. She couldn't focus with her mind elsewhere. She looked around the classroom and her eyes rested on Roman. She admired his long, black hair that was in a ponytail. She wondered what he would look like with it down. Roman glanced up and noticed her not studying. He didn't seem to notice the dreamy gaze she had. He motioned for her to come here. She walked over to his desk. Today she was wear a blue skirt that flounced. Her legs looked perfect.

"Why aren't you studying?" Roman asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well since you don't want to study just do this worksheet to occupy yourself." Roman said.

Spencer completed the worksheet without her book in 15 minutes. For the rest of the period, she continued to stare at Roman. He pretended he didn't notice and continued with his work.

During lunch period, she walked to Dean's classroom. She thought maybe he wasn't so bad if he helped her out yesterday. When she walked in, Kelly Kelly was standing in front of Dean's desk asking about classwork.

"Hi Ambrose. Hi Kelly. Shouldn't you be with Eve at lunch?" Spencer asked in a snarky manner.

"What's it to you?" Kelly walked out the classroom. Spencer sat at her desk.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Dean asked.

" Mr. Ambrose, if you tasted the food, you'd run in here too." Spencer stated. Dean chuckled.

Shortly after she said that, Seth and Roman entered the room.

"Spencer, shouldn't you be at lunch?" Seth asked.

"She said the food isn't good." Dean stated.

Roman and Seth sat on either side of her. She could smell their cologne.

"Dolce &amp; Gabbana and Jean Paul Gaultier." Spencer stated. "I know my fragrances."

Seth gave her a warm smile and Roman grinned. Dean, again, was daydreaming while gazing at Spencer. The bell rang and Spencer sighed.

"Well, I'm off to my AP classes. Bye!" She waved at all three men before exiting. Dean's eyes were in the same spot. Roman walked up to his desk and clapped in his face.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, just a little tired."

* * *

Every Tuesday after school, Spencer and Candace would gather at a local cafe to hang out. Spencer and Candace sat, waiting for their orders. Spencer and Candace were in the middle of their conversation when Roman, Seth and Dean entered the cafe.

"Excuse me, I must use the restroom. I'll be right back." Candace said. Spencer wasn't even listening to her, she was looking at the trio who sat at the table next to her.

"Hey Spencer." Seth smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Candace and I always come here on Tuesday. This is my favorite cafe." Spencer stated. "What are you three doing here? Together? Are you friends or something?"

"Yeah. We've been good friends since college." Roman said.

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked around to see her boyfriend, Randy approach her. He was gone all summer with his father in Italy. They don't have the same schedule so Spencer didn't see him yesterday.

Spencer hugged Randy. "I missed you."

Randy looked at Roman, Dean and Seth. They scowled at the boy. Randy gave them a hard time in class and was disrespectful.

"Spencer, whenever you're done here, come by my house and I'll tell you all about the trip." Randy said. He walked out the cafe.

* * *

"Why were you with _them_?" Randy asked as he handed Spencer the bottled water. They were sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I wasn't with them. We were just talking. Wait... Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Spencer sipped the water. "Mm." was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3- Ouch

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday, everyone's favorite day of the week. Friday was a different bell schedule where the school removed 1st period and 3rd period from the schedule. It disappointed Spencer because she wouldn't see Seth or Dean today.

Once again, Spencer was at school early. She entered Seth's classroom, where he was grading papers.

"Mr. Rollins, every year the parents host a party to celebrate Labor Day. And you're invited." Spencer handed him the invitation. Spencer gave him two more invitations.

"Could you give these to and Coach Reigns? Thanks." Just then the bell rang and she went to class.

***1 hour, 35 minutes later***

Spencer entered the gym room after changing in the locker room.

"It's 87 degrees outside. So, we'll be having PE outdoors." Roman announced. The class cheered and ran out the exit door.

"Today we will be running around the track." Roman announced. The students lined up side by side and Roman blew his whistle. The students took off.

Spencer was near the end of her second lap. Someone shoved her and she fell. She looked up and saw Eve looking back at her, running away.

Roman looked up from his phone and saw Spencer limping toward him.

"Coach Reigns, I hurt my ankle pretty bad." Spencer said. She also scraped her leg. Roman led her back inside to the lockers. Spencer sat on a bench and Roman sat beside her. Spencer sat sideways so she could prop her right leg in Roman's lap.

Roman cleaned the abrasion and wrapped it. "How did this happen?"

"I tripped." Spencer lied.

Roman removed her shoe and sock. He touched her ankle and she winced. He placed a compression bandage on her ankle.

"You should probably go home. You can't walk on your ankle for at least a day." Roman said.

"My parents are at work. They can't come get me." Spencer explained.

"In that case, I'll go collect any class work you have and you can sit in here and complete it."

* * *

It was lunch period. Dean wasn't eating though. Instead he was daydreaming about Spencer again. He thought she was so amazing.

"Hello ! I miss being in your class." Spencer admitted. "You're one of my favorite teachers." Spencer sat at a desk next to Roman.

"What happened to your leg? Why are you limping?" Dean asked.

"I sprained my ankle." Spencer said.

Seth ran into the class. He was out of breath. "Dean, someone.. trashed.. your car."

"What?!" Dean followed Seth out the class. Roman grabbed Spencer and they walked behind.

In the parking lot, Dean's black car was spray painted, a window busted out and covered in silly string. Dean balled his fist and was shaking.

" ..." Spencer murmured. "Are you okay?"

Dean banged his fist into the hood on the car. Spencer went to stop him but Seth and Roman pulled her away.

"It's best to leave him alone when he's in this state."

* * *

**A/N: Who trashed Dean's car? Why do Eve and Spencer hate other? What will happen at the Labor Day party? Will a wish finally come true?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Silence

It was Saturday, the day of the Labor Day party. The party starts in 30 minutes, yet Spencer is still on her laptop. Randy entered the room.

"Spencer? Why are you still in bed?" Randy asked. "The party starts soon."

"I don't want to go."

Randy sighed. "I'm gonna give you 10 minutes to change, so hurry up." He left out the room.

***15 minutes later***

Randy and Spencer were driving to the party, which was being held at a park. It was still pretty silent in the car.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?" Spencer asked.

Randy didn't take his eyes off the road. "No, what?"

"Someone ruined 's car."

Randy sneered. "Could you please not talk to me about such scornful events. I couldn't care less what happens to that guy's car... He deserved it."

Eventually, they arrived at the party. Randy went off with the jocks and Spencer walked along the empty trail. Spencer was busy in her thoughts and didn't hear anyone behind her. Seth tapped her shoulder. Spencer dropped her water bottle.

"Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Seth said. He got a good look at Spencer. She was wearing jean shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt.

"Where's and Coach Reigns?"

"I dunno. I guess they haven't arrived yet."

Spencer and Seth walked along the trail, in silence not talking much.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you.. Your writing is beautiful. Your short stories are so fascinating."

"Thanks. I try my best."

"Spencer! Rollins!" They turned and saw Roman &amp; Dean approach them.

"Hi!" Spencer smiled. Roman thought her smile was adorable.

"Hey. You look nice." Roman said.

"Thank you."

They came across a bench and sat there to watch the sunset. Again, there was a peaceful silence. Seth rested his hand atop of Spencer's hand. He interlaced their fingers. Spencer's skin was so smooth and soft. She looked up at him. He loved the way her green eyes glowed in the sunset. Spencer looked down at their hands. She didn't know what to think. Then a phone went off. Something finally broke the silence.

_Randy: Where are you?_

_Spencer: Somewhere..._ She knew Randy wouldn't have appreciated that smart remark.

Spencer rose off the bench. She turned to face the guys.

"I think I should go.." Spencer muttered.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Randy is going to come looking for me, and I don't want to face him." Spencer explained. She turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Roman exclaimed. He ran towards her.

"I could drive you home." Roman suggested.

"No, you don't have to do that.." Spencer said. Roman stared at her.

"Okay, Okay. Fine."

Roman and Spencer walked back to the parking lot. Roman had a grey car with tinted windows. Spencer sat in the passenger seat. The drive was silent, except for Spencer giving occasional directions.

Eventually they arrived at Spencer's home. Roman couldn't believe his eyes. The exterior was amazing.

Spencer turned to face Roman. "Thank you."

"No problem.." Roman looked into her emerald eyes. They were indescribable. Roman leaned in close. Spencer closed the gap between them and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. She tasted sweet, like candy. They sat there, engrossed in the passionate kiss. Spencer pulled away. Roman's pupils were dilated, and she saw something different in his eyes. She felt an unfamiliar tension.

"Thanks again for driving me home." Spencer said, exiting the car and walking to her doorstep.

Roman felt something heavy against his leg.

"Fuck.." Roman mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Roman and Spencer did what? What does Randy have against Dean, Seth and Roman? **

**Are you: **

**Team Jackeigns- Roman and Spencer**

**Team Jacklins- Spencer and Seth**

**Team Jackrose- Dean and Spencer**

**I'll be back to upload after Monday Night Raw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was supposed to update after Raw but somehow I fell asleep during Kane vs. Cena. It was boring to me...**

* * *

It was Tuesday. Monday was Labor Day so there wasn't any school. Luckily, Spencer didn't run into Randy. Today, Spencer didn't come to school early.

Spencer was walking around the corner when she bumped into someone. Their books fell.

"Sorry." Spencer said as she gathered the books.

"It's okay." A male said. Spencer looked up to see a guy, with long, brown hair. She looked to the right and saw a girl, with brown hair, who didn't exactly look happy with her. Spencer stood up and passed him the books.

"I'm Spencer."

"I'm Jake. This is my twin sister, Emily." Jake said. Emily still didn't speak.

"Well, I'm off to my Writing class." Spencer said. "Nice meeting you."

Spencer turned to walk away. "Wait.." Jake said. "Are you talking about Writing class?"

"Yeah. I never noticed you two in there before." Spencer admitted. "Well, I do sit in the front."

"Let's go to class together." Jake suggested. Spencer nodded and they walked to class.

"Come sit with me." Spencer said. "And my friend Candace, of course." Jack agreed and Emily just followed. They sat to the right of Spencer.

Seth handed back some old assignments and then their Writing journals.

***2 hours later* **

After talking during History class, Spencer found out that Jake and Emily were in all her classes, but she didn't notice because she was in the front. They sat by her again in Psychology. Dean gave a lesson on Anxiety and handed out two assignments. Spencer sped through the two assignments and sat quietly. She felt a nudge in her side. It was Emily.

"Could you, uh, help me with the last few questions of the second assignment?" Emily whispered.

"Sure." Spencer replied. She helped Emily, trying to be quiet as possible.

"Thanks." Emily mumbled.

"No problem." Spencer replied.

After class, Spencer walked with Emily to the restroom. Eve and her clique was in there.

"Look." Eve said to her crew. "The freak and Spencer are friends now." The group laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Emily said. Spencer just watched in awe. "You think you're so much better than everyone, but you're not." Emily slapped Eve. Spencer pulled her out the restroom and they rushed to PE.

"Emily, you can't talk to Eve like that." Spencer warned. "You can't do that to her either."

"Who is she? President's daughter?" Emily asked. Spencer said nothing. "Exactly."

In gym, Roman gave the students a free gym period to do whatever. Spencer and Roman were in his office. He locked the door. Spencer was sitting in his lap as he did his work.

"Am I heavy?" Spencer asked.

"Not really." Roman said. "But you are a distraction." He squeezed her thigh. "Stand."

Spencer complied and turned to face Roman. He stood and pulled Spencer close to him. He kissed her with passion. He pulled away.

"Can I.." Spencer nodded. He pulled her back in and kissed her with tongue. He glided and swirled his tongue over hers. Spencer moaned into the kiss. The bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you later..." Spencer said as she headed for the locker area.

Emily and Jake met Spencer outside the gym.

"I guess I'll see you after lunch, I don't really like the food here. Plus Eve has more reason to hate me now." Spencer said.

"We could just leave and eat somewhere nearby." Jake suggested. "I see others do it all the time."

"Okay."

Spencer drove Emily and Jake to her favorite cafe for lunch. They ate and arrived back at school just in time for fifth period class. They had fun the rest of the day and parted ways at 4:15. They exchanged numbers though. Spencer was walking through the parking lot, headed for her car when she spotted Dean and Seth.

"Hi." Spencer said.

"Where were you at lunch?" Seth asked.

"I went out with some friends."

"Oh." Was all Seth said. He enjoyed the company of Spencer.

"I guess I should be headed home now." Spencer said.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Spencer made new friends... Good for her! Poor Seth, he misses little Spencer at his side. **


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer began spending more time with Jake and Emily and less time with Roman, Seth and Dean. She felt like something vital was missing though. It has been two weeks since Spencer met Jake and Emily. It was time for second period. Spencer gathered her books and headed for the door.

"Spencer, I need to have a word with you." Seth said. Spencer walked toward his desk.

"Well..." Spencer said.

"I want to talk to you but I've figured it would be better if we did it away from school grounds." Seth handed Spencer a post-it note. "Call me at six."

* * *

Third period was weird. Dean issued out an assignment the class already did, no one complained though. After class, Spencer lingered behind.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Spencer muttered. Dean looked up to see her staring at him.

"What?"

"I'm worried about you. Y-You haven't haven't been the same." Spencer was nervous because of how Dean stared at her. Spencer began to feel a familiar, still unidentified tension in the room.

"I guess I'll be leaving then. I just thought you should know."

During Health class, Spencer and Roman glanced at each other all period. When it was time to hand in assignments, Spencer noticed her work wasn't even half done. Roman skimmed her paper.

"Spencer, why is your work incomplete?" Roman asked.

"I didn't understand it." Spencer lied.

Roman cupped her jaw. "You know that I know that's not true."

Roman pecked her on the lips. "If there's anything troubling you, you know I'm always here for you." Spencer nodded and left the room.

During lunch period, Spencer went to the office to fill out an extracurricular activity form. She needed to get her mind off those three teachers and focus on school. Meanwhile, Roman walked into Seth's classroom.

"Hey." Seth said. He noticed Dean nor Spencer were with him. Roman just sighed and sat at a desk.

"You miss her too, huh?" Seth asked. Roman nodded. Seth could understand. Spencer was so cheerful and upbeat that you felt melancholy when she wasn't around you.

* * *

It was 6. Spencer pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Spencer."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I'm on my way." Seth hung up.

_How does he know my address? Spencer thought._ She put on her signature skirt and black cardigan. She was also wearing a white shirt with matching flats.

It didn't take Seth long to arrive. She got in the passenger seat and looked at him. He had on a X-Men shirt. Spencer giggled.

"I take it you're a fan of comics?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

They finally arrived at their destination. Seth had drove to the park of the Labor Day party.

"Why are we here?" Spencer asked.

"It's very tranquil and beautiful so why not?" Seth replied.

They began walking along the trail and for a while there was an awkward silence. Spencer put her hands in her pockets and looked at Seth.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked.

Seth sighed. "I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush with this... I'm just gonna come out and say it. Spencer, I adore you. Actually adore is an understatement. I can't explain it. My lust for you is inexplainable."

Spencer nodded as they entered a tunnel. "The feeling is mutual." Seth was shocked at her confession. Spencer was too. She just thought it was a deep admiration.

Seth spoke up. "Then I guess it's okay if I do this..."

Seth pinned Spencer to the wall. He stared at those pink, plump lips before kissing her. Spencer was on her tippy toes, almost dangling, kissing her teacher. _If it's wrong, why does it feel so right? Spencer thought._

Seth grabbed her by the hand. He lead her to the end of the tunnel, where the parking lot was. They both entered the car and Seth drove off. They arrived at their destination shortly, which was unfamiliar to Spencer.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

"My house." It was a Ranch-styled house, which are common in California. As soon as they entered, Seth began kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: I was so impatient to update. I literally just updated 10 hours ago. **


	7. Chapter 7

Seth threw Spencer down on the bed. She watched as he removed his shirt and jeans. He yanked off her skirt and she removed her cardigan and shirt. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to the waistband of her boyshorts. He removed those.

"Mr. Rollins!" Spencer cried. He licked and sucked her clit.

"Call me Seth." He fingered her and she gasped. He began moving his finger in a 'come hither' motion. He striked that magic spot and she cried out again.

"Harder! Harder!" Seth did it harder and Spencer moaned. Seth replaced his finger with his tongue. He sucked on her clit even harder. Spencer cried his name as she squirted on his tongue. Seth licked his lips.

"You taste so good." Seth said before removing his briefs. He kissed Spencer while removing her bra, revealing her C cup breast. Seth sucked on one nipple while playing with the other.

Seth prodded at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, both letting out a groan.

"Fuck, so damn tight." Seth muttered. "Are you a virgin?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Could of fooled me." Seth began thrusting slowly then picked up the pace. Spencer whimpered and cried. Her little cries and moans were driving Seth crazy. He pounded away in her, causing her to cry even louder.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Spencer announced.

"Cum. Cum for me baby!" Seth said, playing with her nipples. She tensed up around Seth's dick. She released a high pitched moan as she reached her orgasm. Seth thrusted one more time then growled as he released in Spencer's tight clit. He pulled out and collapsed next to Spencer. Both were panting like crazy. Seth pulled the covers over them and pulled Spencer close to his body. She rested a hand on his chest. He looked down into those emerald eyes one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

When Spencer woke up it was dawn. She eased out the bed without waking Seth and searched for her purse. She called Candace. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Why you calling me so early?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I need you to come pick me up."

"From where?"

Spencer was silent. Suddenly she thought of a lie. "From Randy's house. And bring a change of clothes with you."

"You owe me."

Spencer put her clothes on and looked at Seth one more time before shutting the door. She found the door and let herself out. She walked to Randy's home and stood outside until Candace arrived.

"Spencer?" She turned around to see Randy and his dog.

"Oh shit." Spencer mumbled.

"Why have you been avoiding me? And why are you here? You don't even live in this neighborhood." Randy stated.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just been so busy lately that I-"

"It's fine. I asked for my schedule to be changed so we have every class together. Now, why are you here?"

By some lucky coincidence, Candace beeped her horn. "Spencer!"

"Sorry, I gotta go. See you at school." Spencer said. She ran to Candace's car and hopped in the backseat. Candace passed her the clothes.

"Did you sleep with him?" Candace asked.

"Maybe." Spencer said. Candace rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you could have showered afterwards." Candace retorted. Then Spencer realized, she smelled like sex. She put on the outfit Candace brought her and sprayed some fragrance. That would've had to work until she could get to a shower. Spencer saw Jake and Emily near the doors.

"Hi Spencer." They both said in unison.

"Do either one of you have a mint or gum or something?" Spencer asked. Jake pulled out some tic-tacs. "Thank you so so much."

"No problem." Jake smiled. Spencer returned the smile and looked him up and down.

"Oh my god." Spencer muttered. "I don't have my books!" She looked at her watch. 6:30

"Please, you guys have to drive me home so I can get my books." Spencer begged. Emily looked at Jake.

"I'll take her. You stay here." Emily said and walked Spencer to her car. It didn't take long to get there. Spencer busted through her front door and dashed up the stairs. She entered her room and scooped the books off her bed. She grabbed her purse for school and dropped the other one on the bed. She went back downstairs and rushed out the door.

Went they arrived at the school again, it was 7:04. They rushed into their Writing class. Both were panting and out of breath.

"Sorry... We're.. l-late." Emily managed.

"It's fine, girls. Just take a seat." Seth said. Seth continued the lesson and gave the class a corresponding assignment.


	8. Chapter 8- It Was a Mistake

In History class, Randy made Spencer sit with him. Now it was time for Psychology, and she sat with him again. Dean turned to face the class and noticed something different. Spencer wasn't in the first row. He became angry when he saw her with Randy.

Randy had a smug expression on his face. Dean shook it off and handed the class their exams. When the bell rang, Randy kissed Spencer in front of Dean before leaving. Dean broke his pen and ink squirted everywhere.

In Health class, Roman looked around his classroom. Spencer sat near the back of the class, next to Randy. He was slightly upset, usually she would sit in the front so they could steal glances at each other. Roman handed the class their assignment for today and sat at his desk.

Roman was working at his desk when he heard giggles from the classroom. He looked up and saw Randy trying to touch Spencer's breasts, but she kept swatting at his hand. The class were laughing at them. Roman went back to work, trying to ignore Randy and Spencer. At the end of class, everyone turned in their assignment. Spencer's paper only had her name on it.

"Spencer, can we talk?" Roman asked.

Spencer told Randy she'd catch up with him later. "Okay."

Roman waited on everyone to leave before shutting the door. "This is the second consecutive time your work wasn't complete. And what you and Randy were doing was totally inappropriate."

"He was distracting me!"

"That's a weak excuse, Spencer, and you know it. I don't want to, but I'm making you stay after school to complete your incomplete assignments."

Spencer looked at him with disbelief. "You can't do that! I have programs I attend after school!"

"I can, and I will."

Just as Spencer stormed out the class, Dean and Seth entered.

* * *

Jake, Emily and Spencer were walking back toward the school doors when Spencer pulled Emily aside. Spencer told Jake not to wait up.

"Lets ditch." Spencer suggested.

"What?"

"Lets bail 7th and 8th period. I don't feel like dealing with anymore teachers today."

Emily and Spencer went to Emily's home. Her family lived in a condo. Spencer looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing. One day I'm going to have a condo." Spencer stated.

"Come look at my room." Emily said as she pulled Spencer down the hall. Emily had a round bed with purple and black zebra sheets, a cheetah carpet that covered the whole room and violet walls.

"I'm guessing you like animal print. And purple." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I do."

"I like a lot of patterns too. Like polka dots and stripes, et cetera." Spencer said. "But your room is really cool."

* * *

Spencer didn't arrive to Roman's classroom until 4:30. She was the only student in the classroom. Spencer plopped in her seat unceremoniously.

"What took you so long to get here?" Roman said, rising out his chair and walking towards Spencer.

"It's none of your business!" Spencer snapped.

"Why so cold all of a sudden?" Roman asked, still calm.

"Why'd you make me stay after school to do this stupid work?"

Roman sighed. "I don't even care about the work. I made you stay so I could do this." Roman pulled Spencer out her seat and kissed her. Almost instantly she kissed back, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. Spencer sat on the desk. Roman went to lock the door. He shoved his tongue back in her mouth. They made out on top of his desk, which increased their love for each other.

"Excuse me."

Roman and Spencer looked to see who had just busted them. It was Dean.

"I just came to give you these documents." Dean dropped the documents on a student's desk and left.

Spencer smacked his arm. "You forgot the back door!"

**(To Dean)**

He closed his classroom door. He couldn't believe this. Dean slapped everything off his desk. He was jealous.

"What does he have, that I don't?!" Dean said. "Just calm down Dean. There's no reason to be upset. All's fair in love and war..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap, what does Dean have planned? As for Roman and Spencer, stupid mistake... **


	9. Chapter 9- Revelations, Implementations

**A/N: I decided to just post this chapter now since it is long af. **

* * *

***A week later***

The Seniors at Ayer High were given flyers for Homecoming. Emily and Spencer talked about it on their way to first period class. Randy pulled her away from Emily and whispered. _We're having a meeting after school._

Spencer just nodded and entered the class with Emily.

During Psychology, Dean just stared at Spencer. She was aware, but didn't look back. She knew he saw her with Roman. Spencer assumed he was only disappointed.

At gym, Roman and Spencer were in his office making out while the students played outside. Spencer sat sideways in his lap.

"Have you talked to Dean since that day?" Spencer asked. Roman shook his head.

"What if he tells on us? I can't risk-"

"Dean wouldn't tell. He's my best friend. I promise." Roman said reassuringly. Spencer's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emery." It was her mother. She's usually gone on a business trip or something. Spencer left the office.

"Mom, where are you? Are you and dad coming home soon?"

"We're in London. We won't be back for another week."

"Oh. How is London?"

"Beautiful. I can't wait to show you the photos. If we make this deal, we might take a trip back here again."

"Well, I'll call you later. I am at school you know."

"I know. I know. I just had to hear your voice. Talk to you later."

* * *

After school, Spencer met Randy and the group in the empty music room. Everyone sat and Randy paced back and forth. The group consisted of: Randy, Spencer, Candace, Damien, Cody, Ted, Dolph, Kelly, Eve and her clique.

"I called you here because of this." Randy pulled out a note and passed it around.

_It read: _

_Everyone has their own version of what transpired 5/23/13 through 5/28/13. I have the real story. I don't have a problem sharing it either._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

There were small gasps and whispers among the group.

"I don't know if this person is bluffing or not. Maybe it was a joke. We just have to act normal, like we never received this note or people might get suspicious." Randy said.

Kelly Kelly raised her hand. Everyone looked at her. She stood from her seat. "What if they're not bluffing? What if they tell or-"

"You all just have to trust me." Randy said. "You're dismissed."

Spencer gathered her belongings and headed to her volleyball practice. Someone approached her from behind and shoved her into a locker. She turned to see Eve and her clique.

"I hope it isn't you threatening us. You're just as guilty as everyone else." Eve said. They walked away.

Spencer entered the gym. No one was there.

"Your coach cancelled practice today." Roman said. Spencer turned around.

"Do you know why?"

"No."

Spencer pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave but Roman pulled her back by the wrist.

"Why don't we go hang out at my place?" Roman suggested. Spencer shrugged.

"Okay."

**The Next Day**

Spencer sighed as she walked to her Psychology class. Dean was making her stay after school for talking in his class. Spencer didn't know how someone so hot could be such an asshole.

She sat at her desk and watched as Dean closed the door and locked it.

Dean grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her out the seat and close to his body. He kissed her but she pushed him away.

"Why'd you do that?" Spencer asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I see the way you look at me. You want me. I want you. We both want each other. You can't deny our sexual tension."

Dean kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was short so she was on her tippy toes. His kisses were different from Seth and Roman's. These kisses were more rough and sloppy. Dean squeezed her ass through the skirt she was wearing. Dean kissed her one more time before sitting her on his desk. He pulled his shirt off and resumed kissing Spencer. She moaned as Dean bit and sucked on her neck. Dean unbuttoned her top and planted kisses on her chest and abdomen.

Dean reached under her skirt to pull her boyshorts off. He removed his pants and kneeled in front of the desk. Dean pulled Spencer closer to his face and glided his tongue along her clit. He swirled his tongue in her wet core, causing her to moan. He began to finger her with two fingers.

He stood and continued to finger her.

"Unhook your bra." Dean ordered. Spencer removed her bra. He pinched and squeezed her nipples, still fingering her.

"Mmm."

"You like that?"

Spencer nodded. Dean stopped fingering her to remove his briefs. He entered her, immediately thrusting fast and hard. She whimpered at the pain, but soon began to moan.

Dean covered her mouth with his hand. He thrusted harder and tears fell from her eyes. Spencer's eyes fluttered and she squirted around Dean's length. Dean came all over her abdomen.

Spencer sat up on the desk. Dean kissed her.

"Finally."

* * *

Spencer was at home when she got a text from Jake.

_Wanna hang out?_

Spencer didn't have anything to do. _OK. _

_Come by my house. See u later ;)_

Spencer drove to Jake's house. She got on the elevator and went to his floor. Jake was in the hallway.

"Hi Jake. Where are you coming from?" Spencer asked.

"Just had to give something to my neighbor. Come on." Jake led Spencer down the hall to his condo and they entered. It was very quiet.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked.

"She's not here yet. She said she had to get something for my mother." Jake lied.

"Oh." Spencer said.

Jake grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to his room. They played video games for a while before going to the kitchen for snacks.

"Thanks." Spencer said as Jake passed her the water bottle.

Spencer's vision went blurry and she couldn't even hold the controller correctly.

"J-Jake I t-think.." Spencer slurred before passing out. He picked Spencer up and placed her on the bed. He retrieved her purse from the living room. Emily was standing by the bed when he returned.

"What's in there?" Emily asked.

Jake searched the bag but it only contained candy, her phone, house keys, car keys, and a wallet.

"Fuck!" Jake exclaimed as he threw the Coach purse down. "It must be in her school purse or book bag."

"How are you going to get it?"

"No, how are _you_ going to get it." Jake said. "It's your turn now."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Dean and Spencer got that tension out the air! Finally, Spencer and Roman did it at his house! But why did Jake and Em drug her? Who's threatening this new 'group'? How did this group form? So many questions to be answered...**

**Team Roman &amp; Spencer? **

**Team Seth &amp; Spencer?**

**Team Dean &amp; Spencer? **

**Pick a side!**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow. See ya next time! *Waves***


	10. Chapter 10- Dilemma

***Next day at school- Lunch period***

Seth, Roman and Dean were eating lunch when Seth's phone went off. It was an unknown number.

_I need your help._

Seth typed a response. _Who is this?_

_Spencer. This is my back-up phone. I don't no how i got here. Im at the forest preserve_

Seth typed a response. _Im on my way._

Seth got his car keys out his desk.

"Where are you going, Seth?" Dean asked.

"I have to go help Spencer. She's in trouble." Seth rushed out the classroom.

Dean and Roman sat in anticipation. What happened to Spencer? Where is she? Is this why she didn't come to school?

Spencer stood up. She looked around in circles. She couldn't see anything but trees. Which meant, she was in the middle of the forest. She suddenly leaned against a tree and vomited in the grass. Aside from being sick, her eyesight was blurry. It took her 5 minutes to send Seth a text. Suddenly her legs went weak and she fell again.

She couldn't just sit here forever. She needed to move towards the entrance. She knew the entrance was North, but which way was North? She pulled out her phone and went to her compass app. She was facing East. Spencer turned to her left and stood. She used the trees to help her walk.

Seth got to the reserve in only twenty minutes. He looked around.

"Spencer! Spencer!" He went deeper into the woods. "Spencer!"

"I-I'm overrr heree!" Spencer slurred. Seth followed the voice until he saw Spencer, grasping a tree. He rushed over to her.

"Oh my god!" Seth exclaimed. Spencer's clothes were dirty and her chestnut hair was wild. She was crying. He pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Spencer. Don't cry. I'm going to take you to my house, so you can get cleaned up. And I am going to stay with you for the rest of the day." He carried her bridal-style to his car and placed her in the backseat.

She showered while Seth went to her home to get her some clothes. She told him she didn't feel safe at home, that someone was out to get her.

Spencer put on a robe, brushed her teeth, and placed her clothes in the washer. She smelled like a man, but at least she was clean now. She was in the kitchen, looking for a snack when her phone went off.

_Why werent u school 2day? R u ok? -Randy_

_The anonymous person abandoned me in the woods. Sounds crazy, I no. I cant remember anything. Im a bit shaken up but other than that, Im did u no to text this phone?_

Spencer saw a bag of chips in the cabinet. She stood on the counter-top to retrieve the chips. She got a platter and arranged the chips on it. Spencer got dip out the fridge at placed it in the middle, just how her maid Garcia would.

_I texted ur real phone and got no reply. It says the message was read though. Mayb they have ur phone. -Randy_

Spencer sat on the couch, watching tv and eating her chips in her robe. She continued to text Randy and Candace. Her phone went off again and she suspected it was Randy or Candace.

_Hey. Y werent u at school 2day? Its not like u 2 miss school. -Emily_

_I got a little sick, thats all. I'll be at school 2morrow though. -Spencer_

Seth entered the room. "I have everything you asked for in these bags. Who told you to eat my chips?"

"I told myself." Spencer said, carrying the luggage to Seth's room.

Dean and Roman were driving to Seth's house. They were both worried about Spencer. Dean got out his car and ran through the front door. Roman exited his car and followed.

When Roman entered, he looked around until he reached Seth's room. Dean was blocking the doorway. Roman pushed past Dean and saw what he was looking at.

Seth and Spencer were making out on the bed. They still didn't notice. Roman finally found the power to speak.

"What the FUCK?!" Roman exclaimed. Spencer fell off of Seth on to the floor. Her face was red. Now it was Spencer's turn to be at a loss for words.

"U-Uh w-we were just um..." Seth managed.

"Getting ready to fuck?" Dean suggested sarcastically.

Seth went to speak again but Spencer cut him off.

"Wait, you're all guilty so why are you upset?" Seth just looked confused. Roman still looked furious.

Dean grabbed Spencer off the floor. "And you... You're the worst. You've been sleeping with all of us!"

"What?" Roman and Seth said in unison.

"Yeah, I fucked Spencer, Roman's been fucking Spencer, and..." Dean turned to Seth. "I don't even know how many times you fucked her."

"You owe us an explanation."

* * *

**A/N: Shame, shame, shame... Just had to sleep with three different guys, didn't you Spencer? Looks like she's in a dilemma... She needs to find out who's out to get her AND explain how she was doing three different guys. But they _are_ The Shield, I don't blame her...**


	11. Chapter 11

Seth, Dean and Roman sat on the couch while Spencer told them everything. How it started, when it started, and she apologized for lying.

"It was pretty obvious that I had a crush on all of you. I would come to your classrooms during lunch just to spend more time with you..." Spencer sniffled. "I'm sorry because I betrayed your trust and I feel bad for lying to you.." Spencer lowered her head. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

When they saw Spencer crying, their anger was suddenly replaced with remorse.

"Come here Spencer." Seth said. She came and sat in his lap. "We're not mad anymore, right guys?" Roman and Dean nodded.

"Wait, you still didn't explain this morning." Seth said.

"I don't know what to say. I woke up in the woods and called Seth. I could barely walk, my eyesight was blurry, I continued to vomit... I'm not easily frightened, but that, was some freaky shit." Spencer explained.

"Maybe you were drugged." Roman suggested.

"But why would someone want to hurt you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Eve or Kelly or someone from that clique. They've always hated me." Spencer sighed. "My parents are coming home in four days. I should be happy and focused on that. Not whose hit list I'm on."

Dean and Roman left because they had work to do, but promised they would be back to spend the weekend with her.

***The Next Morning***

Seth's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight from the window invading his chocolate eyes. He sat up against the headboard, immediately remembering the events of yesterday. He looked over at Spencer, who was still sleeping. Seth moved her hair away from her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to wake her just yet.

Seth showered and got dressed. He was doing some last-minute grading when Spencer woke up. She looked at the alarm clock and hopped out of bed. She threw on some jeans and a random top, freshened up, then dashed downstairs. She looked around for Seth, finding him in the office.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you should rest longer."

Spencer smiled. "How thoughtful of you." Seth couldn't help but smile back.

"How am I going to get to school without people seeing us together?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you could call a friend like last time." Seth suggested.

"In that case I should be leaving now." They said their goodbyes and Spencer walked to Randy's house. She knocked on the door. The maid answered.

"Good morning, Spencer. Randy will be down in one minute."

Randy came to the door. His eyes widened. "Spencer! Good, you're okay." Randy rambled on about how he was worried.

"Is it okay if we go to school together? They took my purse and my car." Spencer stated.

"Of course. Come on."

***Lunch time* **

"Spencer, we'd feel better if you at least came in the lunch room today." Randy said. He, Candace, and some other group members were trying to convince her to eat lunch with them.

"I promise to be safe. But I won't go near that cafeteria." Spencer said. "Now go. Go and eat your cafeteria food."

Spencer entered Roman's health class and shut the door behind her. Roman and Dean looked elated to see her. Seth gave her kisses all over her face and neck. Spencer giggled.

"It hasn't been that long since you last saw me, ya know?" Spencer said. Seth sighed.

"I know but..." There was a knock at the door. Spencer sat in a seat and watched as Roman opened the door.

Eve entered the room. "Spencer, you have to come with me, right now. They're back."

Spencer dashed out the room with Eve. She followed her to the stairs, where Randy was laying at the bottom, motionless.

Spencer was thinking. "Okay, go to the main office and get someone, we can say it was an accident, he tripped." Eve nodded and ran off. Spencer went down the stairs and kneeled next to Randy.

***Back to Roman's Classroom***

"Rome, what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Looking at Spencer's records." Roman said. Seth shook his head.

"I wanna see!" Dean stated. He stood behind Roman as he read the page.

"Wait... Spencer is 18..." She said she was 17 turning 18, but she's 18 turning 19 next month.

* * *

**A/N: Why did Spencer lie about her age? Will Randy be okay? Who is out to get Randy?**


	12. Chapter 12- The Confession

**A/N: It's short but I'm writing two other stories so...**

* * *

After school, the group went to the hospital where Randy was. Spencer was pacing the waiting area, anxious to see Randy. A nurse approached them.

"Your friend is now ready for visitors." The nurse said.

Spencer was the first one to enter the room. Randy only had a bandage around his head. Spencer clutched her heart.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to be covered in casts and... I'm glad you're not hurt too bad." Spencer stated.

"Did you see who did it?" Cody asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, they shoved me then ran in the opposite direction."

***To Spencer***

She wandered through the halls while the guys talked to Randy. She saw Eve at a vending machine.

"How did you know where to find me?" Spencer asked.

"Randy told me before that's where you eat lunch at." Eve replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Eve walked off.

***To Seth***

"Try calling her again." Roman suggested. They were at Seth's house but Spencer wasn't there. She ran out the classroom during lunch period. With Eve! Weren't they rivals?

The gentlemen heard keys at a door and waited. Spencer entered the family room.

"Where did you go? Were you with Eve?" Roman hounded her with questions. Spencer shushed Roman.

Spencer sighed. "I guess I should tell you everything from the beginning." She sat on the other couch, facing Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Near the end of junior year, I began partying and drinking, which caused my grades to drop in fourth quarter. I had a 2.5 GPA, which is unacceptable in my household. My parents told me they refused to pay for college. When it came time for college applications, I had to apply for scholarships and grants. Ayer has this one grant that was worth a lot, but they only give out so many a year. There was this one girl, named Anne Black." Spencer stopped to take a deep breath.

"She was currently the best student in our class. She was in 1st place. Anyways with the grant I told you about, Ayer can give out one big grant to a single person, or they can give several to a certain amount of people. I felt like Anne was a threat, my friends did also. One night, Eve and her clique invited Anne for a 'study session'." Spencer began to sniffle. "Cody gave Randy the lighter. I followed them to the library..."

She wiped her eyes. "He set the library on fire! I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. They left that girl in there. I called the fire department. Afterwards, we got in our cars and drove off to Randy's. He told us we had to cover up what happened because other students and staff were on campus, they could have told what they saw."

"He pretended to be my boyfriend and said I couldn't be in the clique with Eve anymore, not like I was a real member anyway. On Monday, no one told who started the fire. The principal said we weren't allowed to graduate. Anne was reported missing the same day."

"We've been receiving threats from an anonymous person, threatening to tell on us and get revenge for Anne. Today at lunch, the same person shoved Randy down a flight of stairs."

Spencer spoke between sobs. "T-the same person l-left me in the w-w-woods that day. They took my car and my purse. They have my real phone and wallet. I wasn't answering your calls because I shut my phone off. The anonymous person kept messaging me."

Roman sat next to her and held her close. "It's okay.." He didn't exactly know any comforting words for someone who was on a hit list.

"I'm a bad person..." Spencer mumbled so only Roman could hear. In response he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Randy's not her boyfriend?! That explains a lot. So Eve and Spencer are 'frenemies'... Poor Anne Black, she died over a scholarship... And Randy's okay. Whew!**

**I may post after Smackdown, I'm not sure. **


	13. Chapter 13

**(The Next Morning)**

Spencer reclined against the pillows. She was really sore. Spencer had slept in the guest room with Dean. She began to remember the events of last night and blushed. A 'ding' distracted her from her thoughts.

_You and Randy were only warnings. There is still much more to come. I suppose you miss ur car and that expensive Coach bag. If u want it, go to ur fav mall at noon._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

Spencer read the message over and over again. Each time becoming more and more upset. She just wished it could be over. However, she knew, this was only the beginning.

Spencer freshened up then trotted down stairs to the kitchen. Seth was making breakfast. They greeted her and she sat at the table.

"You were sleep a long time." Roman stated. "It's like 10:45. Normally you would be woke first."

"I was very tired." Spencer said. Dean smirked and Roman shook his head.

After breakfast, Spencer left and walked to Randy's house, which was more of a mini mansion.

The maid let Spencer in and Spencer went to Randy's room. She knocked before opening the door. Randy was watching television.

"Sorry to come unannounced but Anonymous wants me to go to the mall at noon and I can't go alone. Will you come with me?" Spencer asked. Randy patted the bed. She sat next to Randy.

"Of course I'll go with you but I have to know... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy shook his head. "No, you know what I'm asking. Did you relapse?"

"No."

He sighed. "Okay. But if anything or anyone is making you uncomfortable or confused, you can always talk to me."

They arrived at the mall's parking lot. No one was around. Suddenly, they heard a loud shatter and an alarm going off. They walked in the direction of the noise, then they spotted Spencer's car. The driver's rear view mirror was smashed. The car doors were unlocked. Her purse was in the seat next to a yellow envelope. Randy opened it.

_You'll never see what's coming._

_-Anonymous Avenger_

Spencer flipped the paper on the reverse side. It was a photo of Spencer and Seth, holding hands on Labor Day and the second half was Spencer and Seth kissing under the tunnel after they confessed to each other.

Spencer's face was red. She kept her head down, knowing Randy saw the images.

"I'll follow you to your house." Randy said before walking back to his car.

Spencer put her car in her parent's garage then entered Randy's car. He was driving back to his house.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I already knew about it." Randy said.

"No one should know about it. What if he or she uses that against me? What if they tell?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess you have a point."

Spencer was silent for a moment. "This is so embarrassing."

"There's no denying that." Randy said. "You're screwing the Writing teacher." Spencer was silent again. _Not to mention the Health and Psychology teachers.._ She thought.

She exited the car without saying goodbye to Randy and walked in the direction of Seth's home.

When Spencer opened the door to Seth's home, the tears finally fell. She moved slowly towards the coffee table and skimmed the note left by Seth. She recognized his gracious cursive.

_Dean, Roman and I had a teacher meeting to attend. We should be back by 4. I hope everything was okay at the mall._

_-Seth_

Spencer batted her eyelashes and little wet stains emerged on the paper. They were so nice to her. She couldn't let them go to jail or be fired.

**Spencer's POV**

This can't happen. I have to stop this. I won't let them go down with me. I rushed up to Seth's bedroom and found my luggage, repacking every item I ever brought over here.

I called a taxi to come get me. But I couldn't go to my place, no, it wasn't safe. The only place to go was home...

* * *

**A/N: ...On the bright side, Spencer's going home to her family! **


	14. Chapter 14

Seth called her, no answer. Roman called, no answer. Dean called, no answer. Roman sent her a text.

_Y did u leave? -Roman_

Spencer sent him a picture of the note left by the person and the photo. _I cant risk being seen with you all. I dont want u to b punished. -Spencer_

Roman sighed.

**(To Spencer's bedroom)**

Spencer sighed.

She was stretched out like a starfish on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no one to talk to, no comfort, no affection. It was all gone, over a scholarship. She had stopped crying by now, only an occasional sniffle, the streams of tears still evident on her face. Spencer didn't bother to wipe them away. She wanted everyone to see how hurt she was, to feel her pain. Albeit, she was in a room by herself...

Spencer's phone rang. She answered, unenthusiastic.

"Hello?" Her voice was cold and unwelcoming.

"Hi, Spencer. This is Coach Jules. You have a volleyball game the night before homecoming. If you can't make it, that's fine."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Oh, okay.." Spencer hung up. She forgot all about homecoming. At Ayer, the school has a whole two weeks dedicated to homecoming. "Go big or go home" was the motto of Vince McMahon, the principal. There were all types of activities and Spencer hasn't prepared for any of them.

**(Monday, Class Color Day)**

Spencer came to school in a green skirt and blouse. The Seniors wore green, Juniors wore Blue, Sophomore wore Yellow and Freshman Red. Which ever class has the most participants and winners of activities get a field trip to a mystery location. Last year it was a music festival.

Spencer completed all of her work and tried to limit contact with Seth, Dean and Roman. At lunch, she went to sit with the school psychologist , who knew Spencer disliked the lunchroom.

"Spencer, sweetie, you can't avoid the lunchroom forever. I know what happened was traumatic but-"

"There's nothing you can say that will make me go in there ever again. I'm graduating soon so I don't see the point in going now." Spencer stated. The counselor entered the office.

"Spencer, we'll talk later. I have to go." She skipped off.

_Later that day.._

Spencer opened her locker to retrieve her book bag and go home. The was a bouquet of dead carnations with a card.

_B.I.H. Spencer E. Jackson_

_11/15/96 - 10/18/13_

_The truth can't set you free; You can consider yourself dead, bitch_

Spencer slowly backed away from the locker, eyes still locked on the bouquet. She screamed loud, drawing other students' attention. She collapsed, still screaming. Cody and Candace approached her. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs when they tried to help her.

"Go get some help!" Candace exclaimed. Cody went to find nearby staff. Candace grabbed her arms and embraced her. Spencer started to cry and shout.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Spencer kicked her legs and struggled with Candace. Candace wasn't that strong and Spencer pushed her off of her easily. Spencer clutched her chest and slid down a wall. She felt like her heart would fly out her body. The last thing she saw was staff sprinting towards her...

**_*At The Hospital..*_**

When Spencer woke up she saw some of her close friends surrounding her bed. She sat up.

"Where's Randy?" Spencer asked.

"Over there." Dolph said.

Spencer looked to the right and saw Randy, Cody and Candace talking to school staff and Spencer's parents.

"Why am I here?" Spencer asked.

"You like, totally flipped out because someone left some dead flowers in your locker." Emily stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Spencer suddenly remembered the note. _BIH, burn in hell._

"I'm probably not going to be here long. Why did you all come?" Spencer asked.

"We care about you, that's why." Dolph said, smiling. The nurse entered the hospital room, followed by the school staff that were close with Spencer.

"Can I go home now?" Spencer asked, full of apprehension.

"Sure you can. You can also return to school tomorrow. However, you need to see your school psychologist daily to discuss any problems you're having at school." The nurse explained. "I'll go get your release forms ready."

The kids left, with the exception of Randy, Cody and Candace. Most of the staff left, except Seth, Dean, Roman, , and Coach Jules. Spencer's parents remained outside the door, impatiently waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! This Anonymous person has so much power over them. Spencer is now fearful for her life...**

**Be sure to follow &amp; fav this story! Reviews are appreciated. **

**'Til next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Argh... Dean was soooo close! I'm happy Seth won though. **

**Can't f'n believe they gave Cena yet another championship reign. When are the other superstars going to have a chance?! **

* * *

**(Tuesday Evening)**

Spencer was at the table with her family. They were about to eat dinner.

"Aren't you too old for makeup?" Dylan asked. Dylan was Spencer's 16 year old brother. Not as posh as you would think. Didn't meet the qualifications to attend Ayer.

"I put on a little blush, is that a crime?" Clara said. Clara was their mother, 45 years old, successful businesswoman. Blonde, short hair and blue eyes.

"Ignore him, mother. He's very ignorant." Scott said. Scott was Spencer's mature youngest brother, 12 years old.

Dylan just glared at him from the other side of the table. Garcia, the maid came to serve the food. Garcia was only in her early 20s. She was being a maid to help pay for college. Her and Spencer were close.

"I have to take this call, excuse me." Derrick said, leaving the table. Derrick was their father, 45 years old, successful Chief Executive. Dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Spencer's family lived in a gated community. Spencer has her own place but she thinks it wouldn't be safe. Spencer played with her food, still bothered from yesterday. The principal said he would look at footage to see who left the bouquet.

_October 18, 2014 was the day of homecoming. Would they be planning something then?_

"Spence, are you okay?" Dylan asked.

Spencer's eyes remained on her fork. "No, Dylan. Thanks for asking."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Seth.

_I miss u so much._

Spencer tapped a button. _Are you sure you want to delete 1 message from 'Seth'?_

**(Wednesday,Pep Rally/Banquet/Nerd Day)**

During lunch, the pep rally was held in the auditorium. The cheerleaders danced, Drama club did a few skits, students were acknowledged for academic and athletic achievement. Now came the part everyone was anxious for, Homecoming Court.

The Vice Principal, Stephanie McMahon got behind the podium.

"In advance, I would like to inform everyone all choices were made by your academics, your actions and teachers' approval." Stephanie stated. "Now Juniors and Seniors, your nominees for Homecoming Queen are: Eve Torres, Spencer Jackson, Summer Rae and Kelly Kelly." Everyone clapped as the girls stood on the stage.

"The Homecoming King nominees are: Jake Black, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, and Damien Sandow." Stephanie announced.

"Freshmen and Sophomores, your nominees for Homecoming Princess are: Emma Dashwood, Eva Marie, Paige Knight and Nikki Bella. Your nominees for Homecoming Prince are: Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Santino Marella and Daniel Bryan."

"You may vote for King and Queen and Prince and Princess on the school's website." Stephanie said. "I wish all of you the best of luck in winning."

**(After the Banquet)**

Spencer was walking to her car when a hand grabbed her. She spun around and saw Dean.

"What?" Spencer was somewhat irritated.

"Why? Why Spencer? You left us, you left me.." Spencer heard something that she never heard from Dean, infirmity.

Spencer looked around. "Dean, someone could see us. I have to go."

Dean grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. "You're not leaving again." Dean shoved her in the backseat of his car. Spencer kept asking questions and demanding that he take her home.

Dean drove to a secluded road surrounded by trees. He stared at Spencer through the mirror...

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen with Dean and Spencer? Has Spencer given up on their relationship? Why is she avoiding Seth, Roman and Dean? **

**Lots of questions to be answered next chapter...**

**Quotes of the night (Money in the Bank): **

**"Bo... Leave." -Daniel Bryan **

**"Face.. or the case. Why don't I just choose both?" -Dean Ambrose**


	16. Chapter 16- Public Service Announcement

**A/N: I'm so happy Aj Lee and Chris Jericho returned last night! Dean chased Seth out the arena! One of the best Monday Night Raws of the year.**

* * *

Spencer scooted so her back was against the door because Dean decided to climb in the backseat. She examined his eyes, pupils dilated and irises darker. Spencer felt that tension again, now knowing what usually comes afterward.

"No, Dean. I don't want to right now. Take me home." Spencer whined. Dean wrapped his hand around the tie she was wearing, yanking her closer to him.

"You don't get to have a say-so on this. All your decisions as of late have been dumb." Dean said. He pinned Spencer down to the seat. Dean kissed her, and it was rough to say the least. Spencer mewled as he bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. He licked the blood away.

Dean unbuttoned her shirt, removing the tie also. He massaged Spencer's nipples through her bra. She gasped when he nibbled the erect nipples. Dean kissed her abdomen, making his way down to her red plaid skirt. He unzipped the skirt and pulled it off Spencer. He removed her underwear also.

"I'm going to punish you for avoid us, avoiding me and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

_One hour later_

Dean started up the car and drove off. Spencer winced each time she moved as she put her clothes back on. Her skin was burning from the scratches and bites left by Dean.

"You put marks all over me." Spencer said, scared she might upset him again.

Dean shot her a warning look through the mirror. Spencer looked down and slouched in the backseat.

"Could you drive me home instead of to my car?" Spencer asked, eyes still on the floor.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm very numb." Spencer mumbled. Dean heard her just fine.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Whatever."

Spencer entered her home, expecting her family to be home. It was very silent. Spencer just took the elevator up to her room, accustomed to no one being home. She took a painful shower and threw on a tank top and jogging pants. She got a text from Randy.

_I saw what u did. -Randy_

_What did I do? -Spencer_

_I saw u leaving the parking lot w/ Dean.. -Randy_

_Oh, He only took me home. -Spencer_

**(Thursday Afternoon)**

It was twin day at school. So far it seemed like the Juniors were in the lead for most participation. Spencer and Candace were twins. They both had a white blouse, denim jeans, a Ralph Lauren navy blue blazer and gold bangles. They were on their way to the football game.

Randy, Cody, Dolph and Ted approached them, Randy and Dolph dressed in football attire.

"Have you seen Damien?" Dolph asked. Both girls shook their head. Randy sighed.

"Where could he be?"

Spencer and Candace helped them look for Damien. It was thirty minutes until the game. Everyone was outside at the stadium. Candace and Dolph were walking down a hall on the first floor.

"Damien!" Dolph shouted.

"Sandow, you better show yourself!" Candace hollered.

The lights in the school went out. Candace immediately grabbed Dolph. The only light at that point came from the windows. There was a loud screeching noise, signaling that the intercom was on.

"Attention all sluts, liars, jocks and jerks. This is Anonymous Avenger here with a PSA. You all will pay for what you did to Anne..." They were using a voice altering device to disguise their voice. They continued to rant about how stupid they were and how they would soon pay.

"Dolph..." Candace mumbled. He hugged her tightly until the lights were on again and the intercom was off. Spencer approached them.

"Let's go to the stadium. We can search for Damien later, I just wanna get out of here." Spencer's voice was shaky. She pulled Candace who was holding Dolph's hand and they all dashed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Where's Damien? Randy doesn't seem to be pleased with Spencer's actions. **


	17. Chapter 17

**(Fandom Friday Parade)**

There wasn't any classes today. All the students and staff were preparing for the parade, which the whole city watched.

Spencer, Candace, Randy, Dolph and Ted had a sport-themed float. Spencer wore a LA Lakers jersey, Candace wore a Sacremento Kings jersey, Randy wore a LA Clippers jersey, Dolph had a LA Galaxy jersey and Ted had a Dodgers jersey.

Roman, Dean and Seth were downtown, the route of the parade. It was a windy day but the sun still shined bright. People had cameras and camcorders to record the event.

Spencer and the gang still hasn't found Damien. He's not answering any calls or texts.

**(To Damien)**

Damien couldn't see anything. He couldn't move his hands, part of the reason being he was restrained.

"Damien..." Someone said in a sing-song voice. Damien tried to focus on the sound, it sounded so far away. He just groaned in response.

The person untied the blindfold. Damien shut his eyes in immediate response to the light swinging on the ceiling. He was in a dark area with little light. He heard music that sounded far away. His eyes adjusted to the light and the first thing he saw startled him.

Someone had on a mask of a girl with glasses. It had brown hair attached to it also. It reminded him of someone..

"Are you thinking about Anne? How you killed her? How you stole her future?" Another voice said.

**(After The Parade)**

Spencer had just removed her parade costume in the locker room. Her and Candace were the only remaining girls in the locker room.

"I'll see you later." Candace said before leaving.

Spencer was sifting through a bag when she heard a shattering sound. A glass vase had fell near the mirrors. Red water spilled everywhere. Spencer didn't realize the flowers were carnations.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Spencer huffed and went to look for the janitor.

Spencer walked down the stairs to the basement of the building.

" ! Janitor!" Spencer shouted. No response.

_Probably passed out drunk somewhere.._ Spencer thought. There was a loud 'thump'. Spencer spun around to face a door. _'Thump, thump' _

Spencer felt her heart race and felt nauseous. She slowly eased her way toward the door. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob. She jerked the door open and gasped.

"Damien!" Damien fell down in front of Spencer.


	18. Chapter 18- Love and Apprehension

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever and I apologized for that. Hopefully these next few chapters will make up for that ;)**

* * *

Spencer saw a counter with tools all over it. She grabbed a bolt cutter and returned to Damien. She snipped the cuffs one at a time and they fell from his wrists.

"Are you okay?" Damien nodded, his eyes still shut.

"I'm going to help you to the parking lot, okay?" Damien nodded again.

Spencer helped Damien up the stairs and into the halls.

"This may be harder than I thought." Spencer said, staring at the exit door down the hall.

"Jackson? Sandow?"

Spencer and Damien turned to see Roman walking towards them.

"Is he okay?" Roman asked, staring at Damien.

"No. Help me take him to my car, please?"

Roman and Spencer walked Damien to her car in the parking lot and laid him down in the backseat. Spencer shut the door.

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I was going to nurture him back to health." Spencer explained.

Roman sighed. "At least let me help you."

"Fine."

**An Hour Later**

_"Rome stop. We shouldn't be doing this right now." Spencer said, pushing Roman had drove to Spencer's apartment. Damien was in the living room sleeping._

_"Why?"_

_"Damien could hear."_

_" You make all the noise." Spencer blushed._

_Roman kissed her again and she didn't push him this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Roman laid her on the bed and kissed her once more before removing his clothes. He tossed Spencer's top aside along with her bra. Spencer moved to recline against the pillows as Roman removed her underwear._

_Roman trailed kisses from her face to her stomach. He played with her nipples while sucking her clit. Spencer moaned and squirmed on the bed. Roman moved both his hands to hold her thighs in felt herself about to orgasm and pulled Roman off her by his hair._

_"Fuck me already." Spencer whined. Her whole persona changed during sex. Roman smirked._

_"It's going in...now." Roman pushed himself inside her tight clit. Spencer's face contorted with pain._

_Roman caressed her cheek. "Just relax, baby." She nodded and he pushed in until Spencer was filled with his cock. Roman thrusted at a slower pace than usual. Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist, their faces becoming closer. Roman and Spencer exchanged passionate kisses while Roman continued to thrust at the same slow pace._

_Spencer caressed whatever she could reach: his face, his biceps, his neck... She just needed to touch him, feel him, know he was there for her._

_Roman knew what she asked for, to be he gave her what she needed, and that was comfort._

_They came together and cuddled in the blankets. Roman pecked the side of her face._

_"Everything is gonna be okay, I I'll always be here for you." Roman stated, caressing her hand. "I.. I love you, baby girl."_

_"I love you too."_

**The Night Before Homecoming**

Spencer was in her living room watching television. Her and the guys had agreed to be more discreet, Damien was healthy again, and no threats. Spencer's phone went off.

_Ready for tomorrow? -Emily_

_Yeah. I dont see u much nowadays. We should hang some time soon. -Spencer_

Spencer's phone rang.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" Spencer joked.

"Guys don't get 'beauty sleep'." Randy said.

"Whatever, Randy. Tomorrow, if I win, as a gift you have to streak around the campus."

After she was through joking with Randy, Spencer decided to go to bed earlier than usual. She had a long day ahead of her. Yet she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was that one note...

_Consider yourself dead, bitch_

* * *

**A/N: They finally said the L word, and they made love! Damien is safe and Spencer and the guys reunited. Next chapter is homecoming... Will the Anonymous Avenger keep their promise? Spoiler: Someone won't make it out alive...**

**Rusev vs Roman on Smackdown, I can't wait! **


	19. Chapter 19- Homecoming

_"Spencer, why don't you sit with us today?" Eve suggested. _

_"Okay." The clique were on their way to lunch. _

_When they reached the entrance, Eve turned to face Spencer. _

_"Go in and wait for us. We'll be in there in a moment." Eve said. Her clique turned to walk away and Spencer entered the lunchroom. _

_She hurried and got a lunch before walking near the tables and waiting for Eve and her clique. Anne approached her._

_"Where are we sitting today?" Anne asked. _

_"We aren't sitting anywhere. I'm sitting with Eve Torres."_

_"Oh." Anne felt awkward. Spencer rolled her eyes and looked up at the balcony just in time to see..._

She woke up, panting. Spencer hated that dream. She had that same dream at least twice a month. It had occured in real life but for some reason she can't get over it. Spencer rolled out the bed and freshened up to prepare for homecoming.

She heard knocking and trotted to answer the door. Dean, Seth and Roman entered and Spencer shut the door.

"We brought you breakfast." Seth said, sitting the bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that something bad may happen today."

"I promise you, that everything is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you because we'll keep a close eye on you. We'll protect you."

* * *

Spencer and Randy were dressed up and ready to go to homecoming. Spencer wore a baby blue one-strap dress with silver sequins. The upper body part was fitted and the lower part was flouncy. The dress stopped right above the knee. She had silver bangles and dangling earrings. Her hair was in loose curls, makeup was neutral. Randy wore a black suit with a fitted blazer with some silk and a bow tie that matched Spencer's dress.

Randy insisted that they come in a limo. Spencer thought it was a little too much, especially for homecoming. The dance was being held in the school's ballroom in another building on campus.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Candace, Cody and Dolph.

"You look beautiful." Dolph said to Spencer.

"Thanks. Your suit is nice."

One of the first things Spencer noticed was that Seth, Dean and Roman were at the dance. Spencer forgot some of the teachers usually came to monitor the dance. They all had on stunning black suits. Randy turned to see what had Spencer's attention and saw the trio.

"C'mon Spence. Let's dance." Randy said. Before she could respond, Randy had pulled her to the dance floor and they danced to the slow song that was playing. Other students noticed and thought it was adorable that the 'couple' was dancing.

Randy thought he'd do something to piss the guys off, since they can't do much. He kissed Spencer. She was stunned and almost shoved him away but remembered people were watching. Instead she just placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled away from the kiss. She gave a phony smile and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill you."

She turned to glance back at the guys but noticed they were gone. She left the ballroom and went to find them. They were standing right in the hall. Dean gripped her wrist.

"We should talk." Dean whispered. He dragged her to an empty room, Seth and Roman following. Spencer turned to face them.

"I didn't know he was going to do that."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure."

Seth played with one of the curls in her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Seth pecked her on the lips.

"Ew. What the hell are you doing? Randy just kissed her." Dean said, giving Seth a look of contempt.

"She's still my Spencer. And I'll kiss her if I want to."

"I have something to say." Spencer said. All three men gave have their attention.

"I love you all, so much."

"Love you too." All three men said contemporanously. Spencer smiled. She didn't know how Seth and Dean would've reacted.

"Students! Staff! I would like to announce the homecoming winners now." Stephanie said in the ballroom.

"I guess we should go back to the ballroom." Roman said.

Everyone was watching the stage as Stephanie spoke. "The class with the most school spirit is, Class of 2015, our seniors!" The senior class screamed with excitement.

"And now, the homecoming princess, Emma!" Emma dashed up the steps and Stephanie put the tiara on her head. She danced before getting off the stage.

"The homecoming prince, Bo Dallas!" Bo accepted his crown and got off the stage.

"The homecoming king, Randy Orton!" Randy waved at the crowd as Stephanie lowered the crown on his head. He got off the stage and searched for Spencer, knowing she would be queen.

"Lastly, your homecoming queen, Eve Torres!" Some kids cheered as Eve sat on the throne for the queen. Stephanie put her pink tiara on, which matched her dress. Eve did the royal wave to the crowd. Kelly Kelly and the other two members of the clique were clapping. Just as the photographer was snapping her picture, mud fell on Eve.

The crowd stopped cheering and clapping. Everyone was silent. It took Eve a moment to register what just happened. Before she did though, most of the crowd had roared with laughter. Spencer was still silent. She made her way to the front of the crowd. When Eve dashed out the ballroom, she followed.

Eve was in the restroom, crying in the mirror. The door slammed and Eve's head snapped up. She stared warily at Spencer's reflection. Spencer got one of the towels the school kept in the bathroom and passed it to Eve. She got another one and began cleaning her hair.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I just felt bad about what happened and wanted to help. Is that a crime?"

They finally finished cleaning the dress. It was still stained, but the mud was gone.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Spencer said, turning to open the door. Eve grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Eve muttered. "Truce?"

"Truce." Eve and Spencer held hands as they re-entered the ballroom. No one noticed though, they were dancing again as if nothing happened. The few lights that were in the ballroom went out. It was dark. Now the only light came from the windows. Randy and the gang left the ballroom and went upstairs to another room in the building. They arranged chairs in a circle and sat.

"Eve, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we in here?"

"Hiding. I just feel like-" Randy was cut off by screams. He turned and there stood two figures in all black, one holding a gun. Spencer ran out the opposite door.

"Come with me!" Dolph said and pulled her in his direction. As they ran, Spencer heard two shots fired in the room.

Candace and Randy ran in other direction. They turned a corner and Randy is punched, making him fall. The person punches him repeatedly. Candace watches in fear. Cody comes and pulls the person off of Randy. They swing at Cody but he blocks it and knees them in the stomach, causing them to drop to their knees.

"You good, dude?" Cody asks Randy. He nods. "Come on. Let's get outta here." Cody grabs Candace and the trio runs.

**(To Damien)**

Damien, Eve and Kelly Kelly are kneeling by a door, hiding. They hear footsteps and a person aims a gun right at Kelly's head.

"Please don't do this." Kelly cries.

Eve and Damien watch in fear, expecting the worst. Then the unexpected happens. Ted, who didn't attend homecoming, tackles the person in black.

**(To Spencer)**

Spencer and Dolph are walking through the halls of another building on campus. Spencer was squeezing Dolph's hand, but he didn't complain. He knew she was scared, and he was too.

"Dolph?" Spencer mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret what we did, back in May?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

A dark figure emerges from a corner and stalks toward the duo.

"Spencer, run."

Dolph charges at the figure. The next thing he knows he's laying on his back, his eyesight fading. The person had punched him with brass knuckles.

Spencer was running down the stairwell, trying to leave the building. Another person emerges, with their arms folded. But this person had an identity. Anne Black. Anne was standing a few feet away from Spencer. Spencer turned and dashed up the stairs.

Spencer had ran to the top floor. She opened the door and ran down the hall. She was wearing heels, which she could barely walk in, and fell. She rolled over to see Anne grip her hair. She banged Spencer's head into the floor repeatedly. She picks Spencer up by the hair and throws her into wall. Spencer fell to the floor.

"You fucking bitch." Anne mumbled. "I actually thought that you were my friend. You took my life away from me. It's only fair if I do the same."

**(To the ballroom)**

Dean and Roman are searching for Seth and Spencer. They asked other staff if they had seen Seth. Everyone kept saying no.

"Maybe we should just wait for them to return." Roman suggested. Before Dean could respond, both of their phones went off.

_The slut you adore so much is dead. And you are free of the curse that was Spencer Jackson. _

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**A/N: Is Seth okay? Did Spencer get away from "Anne"? Is Spencer really dead? **


	20. Chapter 20- Aftershock

"I can't stand around any longer. We need to fuckin' find her." Roman said.

Dean was eating food from catering. "But-" Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him out the ballroom.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Roman and Dean grew very worried that Spencer may be hurt. They continued searching for a few more minutes, and they finally found Seth.

"Seth, where the fuck were you?! Spencer's missing and you're taking strolls? Unbe-fucking-lieveable!" Dean said.

"Maybe we should go back to the ballroom and-" The power in the school came back on. "And wait for her." Seth stated.

"Seth, do you hear yourself? You're telling us to disregard Spencer when she may be in danger? Did you even get the text?" Roman asked.

Dean, Seth and Roman continued arguing until they finally listened to Seth and went back to the ballroom.

**(To Dolph)**

"Dolph..Dolph?" Spencer mumbled. She had went back to Dolph after she escaped Anne. Dolph was coming back into consciousness.

"Please don't be dead.. You're one of my best friends, my biggest supporters.. don't leave me, here, alone." A tear fell from Spencer's face and plopped on Dolph's forehead. "We'll get through this, together."

Dolph's eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was Spencer above him, upside down. His head was in her lap while she kneeled on the floor, hands rested on his face. He reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I'll never leave you, because friends stand by each other.." Dolph muttered. Dolph wiped the salty liquid from his forehead. Spencer helped him off the floor and they headed down the stairs.

They walked through the parking lot and spotted the others. Candace ran and hugged Spencer. After everyone reunited, they had to think of a way out of here.

"I was dropped off by a limo." Cody stated.

"Me too." Everyone else said in unison.

"Hello? We could just ride in Ted's Cadillac Escalade." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah!" Ted exclaimed. "Totally forgot about that." Everyone hopped in Ted's SUV, Spencer had to sit in Dolph's lap due to it being 9 people and 8 seats. Randy stared from the passenger seat through the mirror.

"You okay, dude?" Ted asked while driving.

"Yeah man, just a little shaken up, that's all."

"Aren't we all?"

The gang seeked refuge at Spencer's apartment, a place no one knew about until Spencer mentioned it. Eve immediately headed for the shower and everyone else helped Dolph out. Randy was in the kitchen, looking for a snack. He opened the cabinet and spotted a dark colored bottle in the back of the cabinet. He pulled it out and read the label : _Montoya Old Vine Zinfandel, 15.1% Alc. Content._ Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Randy, we need to talk about how you've been behaving." Spencer said, arms folded.

Randy turned to face her. "_We_ should talk about how you relapsed. I knew it, where the hell do you get this from anyway? I'm telling your parents."

"No. No you're not. I'm _not_ going back there again. Yes, I've been drinking but it's not like last time."

Randy scoffed. "It's not the only thing you relapsed on. I thought you weren't supposed to be have sex again, at least not until doctors say so. You know that I know you've been messing around with Mr. Rollins, and that fucker _Dolph._" He pointed a finger at Spencer.

Spencer gasped. "Me... and Dolph? No, never. He's my friend, nothing more nothing less."

"Oh come on!-" Randy was cut off by a 'ding'. Spencer pulled out her phone and read the message.

_Next time you wont escape so easily, Emery. Emery. Such a beautiful name for an ugly personality._

_You got lucky this time. Maybe you were underestimated. Next time, no holding back and no going easy on you._

_-Anne_

She passed the phone to Randy and he read the message. "Anne... is alive?" Spencer nodded.

* * *

Spencer woke up before Randy, who was sleeping next to her. She hopped out the bed and went to check on the others.

Everyone was gone, with the exception of Candace, Dolph and Damien. Spencer read the note on the coffee table.

**Thanks for letting us stay at your place. You're a pretty cool chick.**

**-Ted**

Ted and Spencer didn't know each other well. He was Randy and Cody's best friend but Spencer and Ted never really 'broke the ice'. Spencer hears a ding and unlocks her phone, expecting another threat.

_Come downstairs._

* * *

**A/N: Dolph and Spencer? Who's downstairs waiting for Spencer? How is Anne alive when she died in a fire? Why is Randy always nagging Spencer? Was Spencer really an alcoholic and sex addict? Why was Seth so serene in a time of turbulence?**

**Gotcha! I would never kill Spencer off when it's _her_ story. Unless I was ending the story (But I'm not)**

**Well, until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21- I'm Watching You Watch Me

**A/N: It's short but still just as good...**

* * *

Spencer got off the elevator and saw Dean and Roman the lobby. She ran towards them and hugged both of them.

"We thought you were dead." Dean stated, his expression full of worry. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Last night was crazy. And not in a good way. I did almost die." Spencer said. "Where's Seth?"

"..He said he wasn't feeling well." Roman lied.

**(To The Apartment)**

"I'm starving." Candace said.

"Me too." Dolph agreed. "I'll go find Spencer..."

"I'll go." Randy said. "It's not like you know your way around the building, right?"

Randy got down to the lobby in no time, but wasn't impressed by what he saw. Spencer had kissed Roman and Dean. Randy approached her.

Spencer looked surprised to see him. "Randy, what are you-"

"Your other toy is hungry." Randy said before storming off.

"See you later?" Spencer says before chasing after Randy.

Randy, Spencer, Damien, Candace and Dolph went to Ihop for breakfast. Candace groaned when she saw where Spencer had drove them.

"Do you want me to get fat?" Candace said to Spencer.

"You could use the extra pounds, you're looking scrawny nowadays..."

Their food didn't take long and the restaurant wasn't crowded either. Spencer had a chicken fajita omelette and chocolate chip pancakes. Randy watched Spencer with slight disgust.

"How can you eat an omelette _and_ pancakes... You're gonna get fat." Randy said.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why? Why can't you all accept me? Why must you question everything I do?"

"I don't know.., That is a lot of sugar to be eating. You'll get _fat_ and _obese_." Dolph joked with false contempt. Spencer laughed and nudged him.

"And what's wrong with that? I'll still be attractive."

"Yeah, maybe."

The group continued joking and playing when Jake and Emily approached the table.

"Is it okay if we sit?" Emily asked. They nodded and sat across from Spencer and Dolph. Spencer and Candace were the only ones who really spoke to them on a regular basis.

"So, how was you all's homecoming?" Spencer asked.

"It was okay. Would've been great if my were pretty as you." Jake stated.

"At least someone accepts me as is. Everyone else just nags me..." Randy and Dolph shot her dirty looks. Damien noticed gauze on Jake's right forearm. He then remembered something Cody had told him.

_Yeah, had me in a headlock so I bit that son of a bitch..._

He nudged Spencer with his foot. When she looked up, he nodded over to Jake. She nodded and continued eating.

**(Later)**

"Yeah, didn't you see the gauze on his arm?" Spencer asked Randy. He suddenly stopped pacing.

"Let's just watch them, watch us..."

* * *

**A/N: No Seth this chapter, where could he be and why is Roman lying for him? Jake and Emily are becoming more and more suspicious...**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Next Day At School)**

Spencer was headed to PE went she bumped into Dolph, literally.

"Oh, hi Spencer. I was just headed to Economics."

"Have you heard anything about..."

"I went up there, nothing. I haven't heard anything either. Maybe they're were moved?" The bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way.." Dolph headed to his next class. Spencer entered the gym.

"You're late, Jackson." Roman said.

"Sorry Coach."

The period went by fast and it was time for lunch. Spencer was headed to her usual location when she spotted Adam Rose and his gang running down the halls.

"Halloween Party, my house, next Friday.. It's party time, all the time!" Adam said, handing Spencer a flyer. He left and Spencer was alone in the halls.

She knew Adam from Junior year, when she used to party and drink, excessively. He was the party king of Ayer High. No party could compare to an Adam Rose party..

Spencer turned a corner and saw Seth, with Emily. She couldn't hear what was being said. She watched as Seth kissed Emily on the forehead. Spencer felt her stomach turn. She turned back around the corner and stormed off. She was headed for office when Randy spotted her.

"Hey." Spencer shoved him into a locker and kept walking. Randy didn't give up though.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset? Did someone do something to piss you off? It was Dolph, wasn't it?"

She stopped walking and turned to face Randy. "I saw Seth kiss another student." With that she turned back around and kept walking.

The class after lunch is Economics. The instructor's name is Mr.H. He taught them about what's 'best for business'. Randy entered and sat by Spencer, who was behind Jake and Emily.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that. You didn't deserve that at all." Randy shook his head. "I knew he was bad from the start, and the other two."

Spencer looked over at Randy and took in his expression. He was sincere but Spencer on the other hand, held a blank expression.

"You going to the Halloween Party next Friday?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I might."

**After School**

Spencer walks out into the parking lot, right up to Seth's car.

"Oh, hi Spencer. Didn't see you at lunch." Seth was storing papers in the backseat.

"Do you sleep with any other students besides me?"

Seth is bewildered. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you with Emily today." Spencer was seething, her voice still calm.

"I-I can explain..."

Spencer slaps him. "Jerk."

**Later**

Spencer is shopping for a costume with Candace. She was considering a Jean Grey costume, but there was this nun costume that she thought would be hilarious. Candace had three different costumes and couldn't choose on one. Spencer's phone went off.

_Come over ASAP -Dean_

Spencer gave her costumes to Candace and left the store without explanation. She typed a response once she was in the car.

_On my way_

While she was driving, her phone went off again. The display in her car read : _Incoming Call- Candace_. She rolled her eyes and pressed Talk.

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to get home?"

Spencer forgot they had came in the same car. "Call Cody or Dolph."

Candace sighed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later, Spencer parked outside Dean's house and walked up the path the door. She knocked until Dean opened the door.

"Why were you knocking like that?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"You made it seem like it was an emergency." Spencer stepped inside and noticed Roman and Seth in the living room.

"We just want to talk." Dean said, noticing Spencer's expression. She sat on the sofa opposite of Roman and Seth.

"Why'd you go off on Seth like that earlier?" Roman asked.

Spencer frowned at Seth. "You told on me?" She rolls her eyes and looks at Roman. "I didn't go off on anyone."

"It's okay if you did we'd just like to know why." Dean stated.

Spencer felt that fury build up in her again. Seth had a lot of nerve. First he lies to her now he's making her look like that bad guy. Spencer leaped off the sofa and jumped on Seth, hitting him and shouting swears. Dean and Roman pulled her off him and Seth fixed himself. He looked at Spencer.

"I know you've been through a lot in these few weeks, and I think that maybe we could use a break."

Spencer stop struggling against Roman and Dean's grip and stared at them.

"You guys agree with him?" Roman and Dean remained silent. She jerked away from them and retrieved her purse. Spencer stormed out and never looked back. When she arrived at her apartment, she collapsed on the bed and screamed into the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23- The Feeling is Mutual

Spencer woke up in the middle of her hallway, her head pounding. She sat up and noticed holes in her walls. She felt a sharp pain in her left hand and looked at it. There was dried blood on her knuckles and both her hands were cut and swollen. She walked through the apartment and noticed two empty bottles of wine on the floor, one shattered.

She looked at a calender. October 211? Or October 21? Her vision was blurred. She found her phone and activated Siri.

"Siri... Call Ran.. Randy." Spencer managed.

The phone rang and he answered in a hushed voice.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I.. I need you Randy.. I'm at home.." She began sobbing.

"Okay.. Okay.. On my way." The bell rang for lunch and he practically flew out of Dean's room. The halls cleared rather quickly and Randy was at his locker, retrieving his car keys.

"Mr. Orton... Where you headed to?"

Randy spun around to see Roman and Seth glaring at him.

"I have to check on my friend, Spencer. Or were you too busy to notice she wasn't here?" Randy spat. "You disgust me... Especially you.." He pointed at Seth before backing away and leaving the building.

He got to Spencer's apartment in record time and she was in a ball on the floor. He noticed that she had blood on her and searched for a first-aid kit. They both remained in silence, not saying anything because there wasn't much to be said.

When Randy opened her door to leave, Spencer finally spoke.

"I'm a wreck.."

Randy turned to face her. "No you're not."

And this cycle of Randy coming to care for Spencer during her hangovers continued for 10 days...

* * *

**(10 Days Later)**

Spencer, Candace, Randy and Dolph were the first people at Adam's house. He asked them to come by and help set up the party. Spencer and Candace were getting the refreshments ready while the guys chatted by the pool. Soon, the guest began coming and Spencer went out to the pool.

Spencer decided not to wear a costume, not many people had one anyway. She wore a grey off-shoulder sweater dress with black leggings and black mid-calf boots. Her chestnut hair was in a bun and she had on red lipstick.

She tried to be upbeat and happy, but she was still upset about last week. After everything, they just broke up with her. Spencer was distracted from her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You could use this.. Partying is the best remedy for a breakup." Adam said, handing her a red cup.

"What?"

"Spencer darling, I know that look anywhere. You were just dumped, by an idiot in my opinion."

"We're just taking a break.."

Adam sighed. "Break is short for breakup." He turned around and left.

Spencer looked around the pool and saw Randy dancing with one of the girls from Junior class. _Maybe I should stop moping around and find someone else, my own age._ Spencer thought. She went back inside where more kids were dancing. Zack Ryder from her history class approached her.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Zack asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Why not?"

I'm in Miami by LMFAO was playing. Zack and Spencer fist pumped the air. Everything was going great until Robbie E came over. He and Zack began to have a dance off. A circle forms around them and Spencer heads for the kitchen. She grabs a corona out the cooler and when she turns around, Antonio Cesaro is there. He is one of Adam's college friends, but he still went to Ayer.

"Hi, little one." He took her free hand and kissed over her knuckles. "I'm Cesaro." He stopped kissing her but still held her hand.

"I'm Spencer."

"I know who you are..." Cesaro smirked and finally released her hand. "Wanna play pool?"

"Yeah, sure."

Spencer beat Cesaro twice. Cesaro jaw dropped as the last ball rolled in a pocket.

"How do you play so well?"

Spencer shrugged. "I used to watch my dad play."

Spencer and Cesaro were still talking about pool when Randy came over.

"Spencer, we need to talk." Spencer tried to say bye to Cesaro, but Randy pulled her away. They went in a study and Randy locked the door.

"What is it you needed to talk about _so_ badly, you dragged me away from Cesaro, huh?" Spencer asked.

Randy cupped Spencer's jaw and kissed her. Spencer froze. He backed her up against a wall and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Spencer finally snapped back into reality and shoved him off her.

"What the fuck, Randy?! How much did you drink?" Spencer wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I remember when I found out you were sleeping with Rollins. I always suspected it but that photo confirmed it. Then I found out you were with two other teachers, that I hate very much. I hate them with a passion. I hate them so much I busted out Ambrose's car windows back in September-"

Before Randy could finish his rant, Spencer stormed out the study and down the stairs. Dolph saw her and followed her out by the pool.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" He ran over to her.

"It's Randy..It's always Randy." Dolph pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. He walked her to a side of the mansion where no one was around.

"You know how we've been friends since we were 7?"

"Best friends." Spencer corrected.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna come out and say this: I want to be more than friends, Spencer. I care about you so much and I can't keep this bottled up inside me any longer. I hope this doesn't ruin our-" Spencer kissed Dolph.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be taking time off from Not Like The Others to focus on my other stories. It won't be really long time, but probably a week or so... I have four other stories that I should be working on, instead I only focus on this one, and it's not fair to those other stories.**

**Does anyone agree with me when I say Battleground sucked? **


	24. Chapter 24- Happy Birthday

_**November 10, 2014**_

"Dolph, you drive." Spencer tossed him the keys. Today was her birthday. She didn't have anything planned but her, Dolph and Candace were going shopping.

Dolph and Spencer agreed to forget that night. They were both under the influence of alcohol and they were meant to be friends, not lovers. Randy said that he has no regrets.

They arrived at the mall sooner than they thought possible and made compromises. Spencer didn't have the same expensive taste as the rest of her friends. They all agreed to in stores they all liked.

The only stores they had in common were Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger and Banana Republic so within an hour they were done.

The trio was headed for the food court when Spencer spotted Roman, Dean, Seth and Jake walking on an opposite side of the mall. The guys, except for Jake, saw her too and everyone's good mood was dampened.

Spencer played with her food at the table they sat at.

"I told you to get her Sbarro." Candace nudged Dolph. Dolph nudged her back.

"She doesn't like it. I know her."

Spencer's phone went off. She read the message in silence.

_Please, meet us on the fourth floor. We should talk._

Spencer rose from the table. "Go to the car, if I'm not there in 20 minutes, then leave me. Candace, keep my bags at your house." She left before they could ask any questions.

Spencer stepped on the elevator and pressed '4'. The fourth floor was currectly vacant while under construction. Spencer walked down the dim corridor. The only place they could be is the restroom. Spencer thought to herself.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Dean was leaning against the sinks, Seth stood near a stall and Roman stood by the dryers.

"What is it you want to talk about? It's my birthday and I have more _relevant_ affairs to attend to." Seth mused to himself at Spencer's clever play on the word 'affair'.

Roman spoke up first. "We made a mistake. It's not the same without you around."

Spencer listened to every word they said, deciding to forgive them or not.

"There were just so many emotions too soon. And you were stressed about the threats and what happened at homecoming so, we thought it would best for all of us." Seth explained.

"But it was a big ass mistake." Dean concluded. Spencer looked in Dean's eyes. He was hard to understand at times but she could understand now that he was sincere.

Roman cupped her jaw. "We're sorry, baby girl." He pecked her and licked his lips. She tasted like the pepsi she had drank minutes ago. Roman kissed her again, this time savoring her mouth as she granted him entrance.

Dean yanked her away and pinned her to the counter. He sat her on the counter so she was at eye level. Spencer kissed him before he could kiss her. Dean dominated the kiss and removed her peach-colored blazer she had. He removed her white top and cupped her breast. She moaned.

"Five long weeks." Dean whispered in her ear. He sucked her earlobe. "Since we had sex." He pushed her back so she was lying on the counter. Dean pulled off her black leggings and underwear. He bit and sucked on her right nipple, causing it to erect. Spencer's moans and crys filled the restroom. Dean shushed her. Seth kissed down her stomach to her clit. He placed her legs on his shoulders and ate her pussy.

Spencer grinded her hips up on Seth's tongue. Seth pulled away.

"You ready?" Seth asked. She nodded. Seth removed his shirt and freed his cock from his pants. He pushed in without warning and Spencer screamed into her hands, which were over her mouth.

Seth groaned and slammed into her. "Still so..fuckin' tight." Seth kept moving at a medium pace. Spencer tightened around Seth and he gasped. They came together and Dean pulled her off the counter. She placed her forearms on the counter and Dean pushed in.

She yelped gripped her hair. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're back together!**


	25. Chapter 25-Spencer In Chicagoland:Part 1

**A/N: Im sorry if the format looks weird. My laptop broke so I have to REwrite all the new chapters to every story and UPDATE from my phone, so bear with me...**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Spencer in Chicagoland Part 1**

**_November_**** 24, 2014**

Candace nudged Spencer. "Fifteen more minutes.." She mumbled.

Spencer smiled. It was last period and the Seniors &amp; Juniors were about to go on their promised field trip. This time it was a football game, in Chicago! 49ers versus The Bears at Chicago. Spencer was born in Chicago and hasn't been back since. Her parents were on there on business and her mother just happened to give birth. She glanced up at the clock. _Longest 15 minutes ever.._

**After School...**

The Juniors and Seniors loaded into the buses ordered for them. Some buses got too crowded and students had to get on the bus with teachers. Spencer stepped onto the bus and the first person she saw was Roman. She put her luggage away and crawled over him to get the window seat.

He chuckled. "Someone is excited."

Spencer smiled. "I have not been in Chicago since, forever! Of course Im excited!"

Spencer and Roman were talking about Chicago when Chelsea from Senior class sat next to Roman.

She rubbed his forearm. "Hi, Coach Reigns..."

Spencer stared daggers at Chelsea. She already disliked her, but now she was touching her Roman.

"Chelsea, wouldn't you rather be sitting by your friends..Ya know, _far_ away from _here_?"

Chelsea shook her head. "When I found out teachers were coming on the trip, I just had to sit by my _favorite_ teacher.." She winked at Roman, who looks away and frowns.

"Well, I will be sitting else where..." Spencer rose out her seat and retrieve her luggage. She went to the near back of the bus where Randy was seated.

"Hello, Randy."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Chelsea is up there, touching and flirting with my Roman." She folded her arms.

Randy scoffed. "Thought you trusted them so much. Even after you said you saw Rollins kiss Emily."

"Asshole, I do trust them. I just don't want no one touching what is mine." Spencer pondered on what Randy said about Seth and Emily. She hadn't got the chance to ask him about that, only slap him...

**_Several Hours Later... _**

Everyone on the bus was sleeping, except the bus driver. Emily sighed "Finally". She had been waiting for everyone to sleep for hours now.

"Jake...Jake,wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"Its time.."

Dolph had been listening to his iPod with his eyes shut. When his iPod momentarily went silent while picking a song he heard a rummaging noise. Dolph opened his eyes to see Emily and Jake going through Randy and Spencer's luggage, a few rows away. Dolph shook his head. He knew it. It had been them threatening and attacking his friends, his Spencer..

* * *

At a stop in Colorado, some students went into the gas stations for snacks. Spencer spotted Seth outside the gas station and went over to him.

Seth smiles. "Hey."

"Hi..Did you sleep well?"

"Well, it is a bus so..."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, thats true. I just came to ask you something..."

"Spencer!" Dolph was headed over to her. "Hi, I got it just how ya like it" He yanked her in his general direction "And we need to talk."

As Dolph was dragging Spencer over to the group he gathered, she spotted Roman. He waved and she just smiled.

"Okay, what did you call this 'emergency meeting' for?" Ted asked.

"Last night, I saw Jake and Emily going through Randy and Spencer's luggage. It's definitely them, torturing us. But what are they looking for?"

Eve, Spencer and Randy shared a look for a brief moment. Randy finally spoke up. "We will discuss this in Chicago, it is not safe out here." With that, Randy, Cody and Ted walked off. Eve and Kelly Kelly left, Damien and Candace went back to their bus, leaving Spencer and Dolph. Spencer looked worried. He hugged her.

"Don't worry. Because Im here to protect you. No one, and I mean no one, will harm you again."


	26. Chapter 26-Spencer in Chicagoland Part 2

**Chapter 26- Spencer In Chicagoland Part 2**

They arrived in Chicago on Wednesday evening. The students booked into their hotel rooms, most students sharing a room with friends. Spencer shared a room with Eve, Kelly, Candace and Dolph. Randy shared with his best friends: Ted and Cody. They were right next door to each other so if there was a problem, they could help.

Randy and Ted stopped by to check on the girls.

"Knock, knock." Ted said, Randy and Cody following behind.

"Just checking on-" Randy paused mid-sentence when he noticed four beds instead of five. "Spencer, where is _your_ bed?"

"She's sharing with me." Dolph said, exiting the bathroom placing an arm around Spencer's shoulder. Ted and Cody snickered behind Randy. He narrowed his eyes at Spencer.

"Why don't you come sleep in our room? We have an extra bed."

Spencer shook her head. "I really don't-"

"Get the hell in there, now..." Randy folded his arms. After they left, Candace looked confused. She furrowed her eyebrows and push her Brunette hair away from her face.

"What was all of that about?" Kelly shrugged.

"I dunno."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Course you don't.."

**The Next Morning..**

Spencer shook her head. "I just don't understand, why?"

Eve looked at her. "You really shouldn't be so trusting of people, Emery."

They were discussing what Dolph saw on the bus. Spencer looked at her feet because she knew when anyone called her Emery, they were seriously not impressed.

"How was I supposed to know it was them?" Spencer mumbled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Eve stated, opening the door. It was Emily.

She sneered. "Is Spencer here?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "I guess.." She signaled for Spencer to come here.

"Hi, Em. Where is Jake?"

"I dunno. He roomed with some friends.."

"Oh."

"What are you up to today? I know you really love Chicago..."

Spencer smiles. It really took everything for her to resist the urge to slap Emily. "We're going to the Water Tower."

"Cool. Whenever Jake is ready, we are going to Brookfield Zoo." Emily lies.

"Hm, Brookfield? Thats pretty far.."

Emily smiled. "C'mon, you know I was never good with geography.."

Spencer giggled. "Well, talk to you later."

She turned around to see everyone retrieving purses and phones. "Be careful at the Water Tower."

Everyone left, except Dolph. "Emery, why don't you hang out with us nowadays? What is so important, you neglect your friends?"

Spencer sighed. She figured the best answer would be the truth. "My boyfriends.."

"Why the 's'? Wait.."

"Yes. Rollins, Ambrose and Coach Reigns.."

Dolph's jaw dropped. He sat on one of the beds. Spencer sat next to him. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Spencer, I-I'm not upset, I just, expected better.." He sighed. "Im not thrilled,but you're still my friend.."

* * *

Minutes later, there was a knock at Spencer's door. She scurried over to open it.

She smiled. "Hello, Mister McMahon."

"Miss Jefferson.." He waltzed into the hotel room.

"Last month, I understand you were harassed by a student, correct?" Spencer nodded. "Well I have the footage from the day you received those flowers."

Spencer held the tapes in her hands like if she dropped it, humanity was over. "Thanks Mister McMahon."

After he left, she went to put the tapes into the VCR, then she thought:_ Why is he using tapes in 2014? Cheap ass. _Spencer shook her head as she put one tape in. There was another knock at the door. "Ughh.."

Roman and Dean entered the hotel room. She hugged them before asking. "Where is Seth?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I told his ass to be ready. He isn't ready so we're leaving without him." Roman shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, kind of upset that Seth didn't come see her.

"We are taking you on a date." Dean answered.

"Where?!" Spencer was already excited. They have never been out together in public like a real couple.

"Two separate dates. Then a dinner date. Dean is taking you out first."

"Okay, let's go."


	27. Chapter 27-Spencer In Chicagoland Part 3

**_Dean's Date_**

Spencer looked up at the red sign: Navy Pier. Dean held her hand as they walked through the Family Pavilion. Spencer face was the ultimate blissful expression. Her emerald eyes shined bright, her Chestnut hair flew because of the occasional breeze. Spencer thought this was the best moment of her life. Dean stopped to peck her on the lips. _Okay, now this is officially the best moment of my life. _

"Dean, can we go in that store?" Spencer pointed to Ahoy Chicago, a souvenir store.

Dean shrugged and adjusted his grey jacket. "Why not?"

Spencer ran in the store, wanting everything. "Just like a 6 year old." Dean mused to himself.

"Dean.. Can I get this?"

Dean sneered. "A keychain? You put everything else back just for a keychain?"

Spencer held it in her palms as if it was a jewel. "Not just any keychain. A Chicago keychain."

"Yeah.. Go wait in line. Im going to get everything else you wanted so you don't look like an idiot."

After shopping at the souvenir store, Dean led Spencer over to Pier Park, where all the rides were.

"We-We're getting on that?" Spencer asked. She gazed at the tall ferris wheel.

"Yeah." Dean didn't catch on to Spencer's fear. He thought she was probably cold, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

They got in the passenger carts on the Ferris Wheel and the attendant started the ride. Soon enough, they were almost at the top. Dean looked over at Spencer. She was shaking. She buried her face in his chest.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

Spencer sobbed. "I..Im afraid of heights..." Dean put his arms around her and caressed her arm. "You're cold." He fished through the bags until he reached a hoodie. "Here, put this on."

She zipped up the Chicago hoodie and Dean cupped her jaw. "Im sorry, Dollface.I wouldn't have made you get on this ride if I knew you were scared of heights. I thought this would be something you'd like."

"Its okay. I should have said something." She kept her face buried in his chest. Dean looked at the sight outside the ferris wheel. They had finally made it to the top and the scenery was beautiful. Dean pulled out his phone and took a picture. He would show Spencer later..

**Roman's Date**

Spencer held hands with Roman as they walked from the car. Spencer kept her eyes on the ground. She sniffed the air and sneered.

"Where are we?" She looked up.

Roman smiled. "The zoo."

"I love the zoo, but I have never smelt a zoo that reeks like this..."

"We are by the farm animals."

"I wanna go to the sea animals." Spencer had that child-like energy again. Roman just went along with it.

They had just left the Gorilla exhibit and saw a Refreshment stand. Roman brought her an ice cream cone and they finished exploring the zoo.

_An Hour Later.. _

Dean and Roman drove Spencer to her last date of the evening. She continued to ask where they were headed. Roman always said "Its a surprise, Baby Girl."

"Is it a fancy restaurant?" Spencer asked.

Dean turned to face her. "Are we dressed fancy? You're a rich girl, you should know." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I am not. Is it a casual restaurant?"

"See for yourself." Spencer looked out the window, she frowned. "We're at the hotel again."

The trio entered through the revolving doors. Spencer saw Seth, by the elevators, talking to Emily. Emily seemed upset and Seth was trying to calm her down. Spencer released Roman's hand and stormed over to them.

"Seth, where were you? Were you with her, huh? Were you with Emily?" Spencer's voice wasn't loud, but she was definitely upset.

Seth rested a hand on her shoulder. "Spencer, lets talk about this-"

"No!" Her voice was loud this time. "I never want to see you ever again!" She got on the elevator and left Seth, Dean, Roman and Emily in the lobby, all eyes on them.

"What are you looking at?! Huh?" Dean exclaimed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Spencer slammed the hotel door and flopped on her bed. Seth blew her off for Emily. Emily of all people.

"She's not even as pretty as me..Or is she? Maybe Im not pretty." Spencer worried herself with her thoughts. "Maybe I am not good enough for Seth or Roman or Dean. I don't deserve anyone.." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Spencer sat up and saw the tv. She remembered the tapes. Spencer sniffled and trotted over to the tv. She hit play on the DVR. She fast forward it to about 4 PM, 15 minutes before dismissal for students.

Even more tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe who she saw placing the bouquet in her locker. But why is it a surprise? She should have known...

She removed the tape from the DVR and hid it under the mattress. She would pretend she didn't know... Know that one of the people she trusted was plotting against her..


	28. Chapter 28- Missing Something Vital

**_Four Days Later.._**

The Seniors and Juniors arrived back in California early Sunday morning. Spencer hasn't spoken to anyone since Wednesday.

She was studying for a test she had tomorrow when someone knocked at the door. She opened the door and the person shoved her inside...

**December 1, 2014**

Candace opened her locker. A folded piece of paper inside fell on the floor. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Candy,_

_I would never harm you intentionally, please remember that. You will always have a special place in my heart. When I enrolled at Ayer, you were there for me. But I'm no longer there for you, in a time of need. I guess you could say I finally hurt you. _

_I'm leaving and I'm never returning. I just can't. It is too much. The threats and harassment and attacks. I'm leaving with my brother at noon. I just thought you at least deserved a letter. _

_I understand if you are upset. You deserve to be, you deserve so much but I can't give it to you. You are now left without any real support in this troubling situation. Again, I'm sorry. This was my last resort. _

_I found a way out. Maybe you could too. But I know you won't. You are strong and you're going to fight until the very end. If only I was like that. Under all of the expensive clothes and shoes, I see a survivor. A real person. There ain't many at that school. _

_I hope that you forgive me for the pain I caused you. I love you so much and I'll never ever ever forget you. I'll never forget any of my friends..._

_Your supporter, _

_Cody_

One of Candace's tears fell on the loose leaf paper. She folded it back up and stuck it in her purse. She grabbed her books and walked to Writing class. Randy was walking behind her, he shifted to her side.

She sniffled. "He gave you a letter too?" Randy just nodded. Candace sighed.

**_After School.._**

Randy knocked on Spencer's apartment door. The door opened and he walked in. Dolph was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone.

"Where is Spencer?" Randy asked.

Dolph looked over at him. "They got her."

Randy looked around the apartment. A chest that was in her room was now in the living room. He remembered the contents of it: Anne's journals.

Randy rushed over to it and sifted through it. The journals weren't there... A ding went off in the room. Dolph read the texts aloud.

_"Spencer didn't put up as much of a fight as we thought she would. Don't worry, she's not hurt, yet."_

_"We took the journals. You would think someone as smart as Spencer would have chose a better hiding place."_

Randy and Dolph called everyone over to Spencer's apartment. Eve isolated herself from everyone and sat by the window. Candace didn't even show up. Eve watched as raindrops bounced off the window sill. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She texted Kelly, who was sitting on the couch.

_We_ s_hould have a talk with Emily tomorrow.._

**To Dean** **and** **Roman**

Dean and Roman were having a casual conversation when Seth entered the class.

"Can we talk? Is Spencer around?" Roman shook his head. Seth sighed.

"I really needed to talk to _her_.."

Seth sat in a vacant desk next to Dean. Dean spoke before Seth could.

"Why'd you have to blow Spence off? Couldn't you have just hung out with Emily another day? You know how important she is, right? Now it seems-"

"Yes, Dean. I know, I know. I messed up, alright?"

"You've been messing up a lot lately.." Roman chimed in.

Seth sighed. "Why are you guys ganging up on me?"

"We're not-"

"I will see you tomorrow. I have some where important to be."

Now Dean and Roman were troubled. Should they side with their _best_ friend or _girl_friend?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Lets get some answers to some questions, shall we? 3 Month Anniversary chapter!

* * *

**_December 1, 2014_**

**_6:20 PM_**

The drugs wore off and Spencer groggily opened her eyes. She groaned. Her head hurt.

"Should have used something heavier." Emily said to Jake, who was in the back of the van. As her vision steadied, she realized that Damien was sitting in front of her, blindfolded.

"Good evening, Emery." Emily said from the driver's seat. Spencer couldn't see her because she was sitting sideways. Emily continued.

"Im taking you someplace special, that should mean something. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, you are a selfish sociopath, you use everyone."

Jake chuckled and shoved Spencer off his lap. He positioned her next to Damien. He slapped her and yanked her hair. Spencer's green eyes locked on his brown ones. "I won't give you the satisfaction of me screaming."

He nodded. "Its okay.. We can just force it from you, because we're gonna torture you.." Jake looked her up and down. He whispered. "Then I will have some fun.."

He talked a bit louder. "Then we will kill you, then Damien and keep going until all of you have paid for her death.

**(To Spencer's Apartment)**

Randy hurled a vase to the wall. It shattered and the flowers inside dropped to the floor. Ted to calm Randy down.

"Randy dude, just chill, okay?"

"I can't chill. My friend is out there with those psychos and there is nothing I can do about it! I don't even know where they took her!" Randy stormed into Spencer's room and locked the door. He slid down the wall, this was all his fault. If only he did things differently..

_Flashback April of 2014 _

_Spencer entered the room the meeting was being held. The seniors that applied for a scholarship would now learn their fate. Randy looked at the table with 15 students. Spencer had sat next to him. Her hair was in a low ponytail that day. _

_"Randy, who is that?" Spencer mumbled. He looked where she pointed, Cody Rhodes. _

_"I think that is Candace's new boyfriend." Spencer nodded and redirected her attention to Miss Lee._

_She cleared her throat. "The student with the best credentials, Anne Black, will be given the Ayer Scholarship. That means there will be no minor scholarships this year. Im sorry to those of you who really needed this." Most students left the library, where the meeting was held. Candace, Cody, Randy, Ted, Kelly, Dolph and Spencer remained. Their parents were upper class, but they were cut off from their families, except Cody. He really was from an unfortunate family. _

_They were all devastated. Randy slapped a book on the floor. "I cant believe this shit."_

_Spencer sighed. She couldn't tell him to calm down, she was upset too. _

_"We gotta do something about this." Randy said, slamming the book back on the table. _

_"Like what Randy?" _

**(To Seth) **

Seth graded the last of his papers and stacked them in a neat pile. Just then Mister Macmahon entered, followed by two police officers.

"Thats the sick son of a bitch right there. Arrest him, now."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here we are... Chapter 30... Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spencer's POV_

_Eve, Kelly Kelly, and I entered the library. The guys were somewhere else on campus. Eve sat across from me, and I sat on the left of Anne, Kelly on the right. Eve and Kelly began talking with her. The three of them have been hanging for the past few weeks. I was there too, never actively engaged in conversation. Somehow Anne still told me I was her best friend._

_In the back of the library, I spotted Damien Sandow. He was some brainiac kid from Senior class. He picked up a large, 1000 page book and began reading. I started to focus on the conversation near me._

_"Anne, we will be back in a sec, okay?" Kelly said, rising from the table. Eve followed her out the room._

_Anne turned to me. "So what college you going to?"_

_"I want to go to Stanford."_

_Anne smiled. "I wanna go to Harvard."_

_I sighed. "I will be back, I have to pee."_

_When I exited the library, all my 'friends' were gathered by the door._

_Then I realized: They were serious. They were about to kill Anne Black.._

Spencer woke up again, in another setting. She was handcuffed and her right ankle chained to a pipe. Same with Damien.

"Damien.."

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry I got you into this."

He chuckled. "You didn't do anything. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, now lets discuss what I have planned. First, Im going to torture Damien, while Spencer watches, then kill him. Then after I torture Spencer, Im going to kill her. A slow, painful death.."

Jake entered the room. "Everything is ready for you. Should we start now?"

"No, lets wait." She pecked Jake in the lips. "Thanks for your help."

**December 2, 2014**

Randy and Candace were in health class. The bell rang and students headed for lunch. Roman stopped Randy. Only them remained in the class.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Where is Spencer? She never misses this many days without-"

"Ask your buddy, Seth. Im sure he knows."

"Im sure you heard: Seth was arrested yesterday. Now, how about you tell me?"

"She was kidnapped. No one knows where she is, but I know Seth knows."

Emily enters the classroom. "Here you are Coach. I forgot to turn this in." She passed him an assessment. She turned to Randy. "Where's Spencer? I haven't seen her around."

"What makes you think I would know?"

Emily shrugged. "You are her boyfriend." She left.

Dolph was headed to lunch when Jake saw him. He approached Dolph.

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"No." He kept walking.

"Hm.. Where would a slut go at lunch time..."

Dolph turned around and punched Jake, sending him to the floor. Dolph punched him until security separated the two.

Eve and Kelly entered the restroom. Emily was at the mirror. She glanced at Eve and refocused on the mirror.

"Where is she?" Emily smirked.

"Where is who?" Eve slapped Emily and Kelly held her before she could do anything else.

Later..

In the next period, Emily arrived for class late. The teacher noticed a scratch on her face.

"Miss Black, your face.."

Emily touched the mark. "Im just a little clumsy, thats all."


	31. Whatcha Gonna Do

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 31.**

* * *

A guy with blonde hair in a faux hawk entered the interrogation room. Vince Macmahon watched from the other side of the mirrored glass with another detective.

The blonde guy spoke. "Good afternoon, Mister Rollins. Im Detective T." He sat at the table with Seth. "I just want to ask you some questions about Ayer High, is that okay?"

"Of course, ask away."

"Rollins, how long have you been teaching at Ayer?"

"Since September. About three months."

"And what subject do you teach?"

"Writing."

Detective T rose from the table. He paced around the room. Seth remained calm as Detective T asked more questions.

* * *

Candace stared at the photo on the wall in the gym. Cody was the point guard on the basketball team. She never really liked sports, but she supported Cody 100%. Ted sat on the benches with her.

"Why aren't you in class?"

Her eyes still remained on the poster. "I could ask you the same."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Cody's orders."

She sighed. "I wish he would come back." She sniffled and Ted wrapped an arm around her. He didn't really know any comforting words.

"You and I both know why he left. Maybe if we did things differently back in May, we wouldn't be in this position. But we did what we did and have to face the music. But Im not going down without a fight."

Candace stood. She wiped her eyes. "Lets get to class before its too too late."

* * *

Seth sat in the holding cell, pacing back and forth. He walked over to the pay phone and dialed Emily's cell.

"I knew you would call eventually.."

"Emily please. Get me outta here. Dean and Rome turned their backs on me-"

"No, I won't get you outta there. Jake and I needed you and you didn't pull through. I guess Anne wasn't that important to you.."

"Of course Anne was important, she was my sister!"

Emily's voice remained calm. "Im guessing you are in a holding cell, all alone, without anyone to vent to. I guess I could get you some company.."

_Please insert another quarter to continue this call.. _

Seth slammed the phone back down and stomped over to the bench.

Emily had Spencer listen to the call in another room. Spencer's nose and mouth were both bloody. She had a cut on her left cheek.

Emily taunted Spencer. "Your teachers, Reigns and Ambrose, are headed to the slammer next."

Spencer shook her head. "No, please don't send them anyway! Please just let me go!"

Emily backhanded her. Spencer wailed out in frustration. "Shut up, stupid slut. Three damn boyfriends.." Emily shook her head before looking at Jake. "I'll be back. I have to make some calls and visit the principal, tell him some more information."

When the door shut, Jake kneeled by Spencer. He pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood from her face. He took the elastic off his wrist and put her hair in a ponytail. He unchained her ankle and pulled her up. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her.

He looked at the blood and scratches on her body and face. He sighed. "Lets get you back to LA."

* * *

Detective T interrogated Dean then Roman. He put them in a cell with Seth, just to watch their interactions.

Detective T was filling out paperwork at his desk when his partner, Detective Addison approached him. He sat with him.

"So these three were sleeping with the same student?"

"Yep. None of them confessed though, but we have evidence." He passed Addison a photo of Dean and Spencer.

"Vince Macmahon identified her as Spencer Jackson."

Addison looked shocked. "Jackson as in the child of Claire and Derrick Jackson?" Detective T nodded. "But why would a girl risk ruining her family's reputation like this?"

Detective T took the photo back. "Maybe she was forced. I dunno. But now, lets get Mister and Misses Jackson on the phone."

* * *

**A/N: Now we get to see Spencer's snobbish family again.. And Spencer is in for a surprise when she gets back to LA. **

**There is a poll on my profile for this story. I don't want answers in the reviews because its a surprise. The question is: **_If Spencer and The Shield's relationship were to fail, which other character should she date?_


	32. Nothing Was The Same Again

**_A/N: Don't forget to vote on the poll, which can be found on my profile: "If Spencer's relationship with Dean, Seth and Roman were to end, which other character should she date?"_**

* * *

**_December 14, 2014 4:58 AM_**

Jake pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment building. Lightning and thunder crackled in the grey sky. He went to the back of the van. He removed any remaining restraints on Spencer. He shook her until she woke up.

"Its five am," Jake explained. "You have enough time to shower and get to school." He drove off and Spencer stood there dumbfounded. Why did he help her? Was this another mind game? Spencer thought about that as she rode the elevator up to her apartment.

**_6:35 AM _**

Spencer arrived to school early. Not many students were around or seemed to notice her. No one seemed to notice she had been absent for a whole week. She turned a corner and bumped into a muscular body. She looked up, timid and ready to apologize. But then he spoke.

"Im glad that you are okay." Dolph pulled her up into a hug. He felt her tremble. Then he heard her sniffle. She was crying.

"C'mon, lets walk while you tell me what happened."

Spencer told him everything, how Jake threatened to rape her, how Emily beat her, then how Jake turned around and helped her. He remained silent for a moment.

"Im just glad you are okay." He hugged her again. The bell rang, signaling first period. "Brace yourself for hella questions."

* * *

Usually during first period, Spencer would be gazing at Seth. But now, he was in jail with Seth and Roman so the class socialized while a substitute teacher sat in the front. Candace wasn't in her seat next to Spencer. She wasn't at school at all. Spencer began to worry, but it soon turned to dread.

"Spencer Jackson, to the main office, please."

Spencer walked slowly through the halls, in no rush to be questioned. Once she finally arrived, Miss Mendez, Mister Macmahon, and Stephanie Macmahon were in the principal office. Spencer sat at an available seat, next to Miss Mendez.

"Spencer, it was brought to our attention that you may be involved in an inappropriate relationship with some staff on campus." Vince stated.

"Don't panic, no one knows anything, just the people in this room and the detectives on this case." Stephanie stated when Spencer tensed up.

Miss Mendez turned to face Spencer. "We know this must be stressful for you, which is why you are silent. We only-" Miss Mendez went to stroke Spencer's hair and she flinched.

Stephanie rose out of her seat. "Spencer, the detectives are here to transport you to the police station. Your parents are there, they wish to speak with you."

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the cell. They haven't heard anything on the investigation yet. He suddenly snapped around and stormed over to Roman.

"This is all your fucking fault."

Roman stood up annoyed. "My fault? Maybe it's your fault." The two argued and Seth sighed. He walked over to separate them before things got physical.

"Guys, stop. We all knew the possible consequences if we got involved with Spencer. It is no one's fault that we're here, alright?"

Dean backed up. "She likes me more than you anyway."

Seth growled. "Dean, I said shut up."

Dean sat on the bench. "Why should I even acknowledge you? You and your siblings get together to fuck with Spencer and her friends."

Roman sat on the bench, far from Dean. Something outside of their cell caught his eye. "Guys, look!"

Spencer and Detective T walked down the hall towards the interrogation rooms. She glanced over and her expression was pretty deadpan.

Detective T walked her into the room. Claire and Derrick were inside. Detective T turned a knob by the window. "So you'll have a little privacy. I'll be back in 5."

* * *

After talking with her parents, the interrogation began. It lasted for at least an hour. Detective Addison exited the room and approached Detective T. "We have a problem."

Detective T sighed. "What?"

"Spencer is 19, which makes it harder to prosecute them."

Claire and Derrick came over. Claire looked deadpan, due to botox. "Is everything okay? Can Spencer leave now?"

"We want Spencer to be evaluated at a local mental health facility."

Detective Addison explained everything to Claire, Derrick had left. Detective T unlocked the cell containing Seth, Dean and Roman. "You're free to go, but this isn't over."


	33. Love Me or Hate Me

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 33...**

* * *

**_Friday, December 19, 2014 _**

**_1:46 PM_**

Detective Addison sat in the waiting lobby of the psychiatric hospital. He was awaiting the final results of Spencer's evaluation. A nurse approached him.

She handed him an envelope. "Um, I know its not my place to ask but... What exactly happened to her?"

Addison stood. "Teacher-Student relationship, with three teachers. Can I see her before I leave?"

The nurse was momentarily dumbfounded. Did he really say three? "Yeah, sure."

He smiled. "Thanks, uh..."

"Raven."

"Thank you Raven."

Addison walked down the long hallway. He looked in rooms and saw people be sedated, the ones who weren't being sedated were about to be. _No kid should ever have to be here, no matter what._ It truly distressed Addison to see Spencer's situation.

He finally reached the enter of the hall. A window sat on the wall. He peered inside and saw the infamous Spencer Jackson. He went to the door and opened it.

Spencer glanced over at Addison from her seat at another window. She chuckled. "I thought you were another person here to ask me questions and poke me with needles."

Addison remained silent and took the seat next to her. She looked at him. "What brings you here? Wanted to get the story from the source?" Addison shook his head..

"No, I just- I just had to see you. How is it you put up with all the gossip and questions and..." He sighed. "No one should have to experience this. No matter what mistakes they've made."

Spencer nodded. "But here's the hilarious part: Being in a teacher student relationship wasn't a mistake. Im glad I made that decision, to sleep with my teachers."

Addison stood and extended his hand. "I have to get going. But it was nice to you."

Spencer smiled and shook his hand. Addison went to walk away and Spencer gripped his hand. "I just wanted to say one last thing. I put up with a lot of things. Things that would drive an average person insane. Im not insane, maybe a bit paranoid, but Im not the weak girl everyone portrays me as."

Addison nodded. Spencer released his hand and he left.

* * *

**Hours Later..**

Spencer is finally released from the hospital. Her brother, Dylan, pulled up in her car. He got out and tossed her the keys. "Spence, what happened? I heard you were arrested and sent to an asylum.."

Spencer chuckled. "I wasn't in an asylum. And I could tell you the story a million times, but a simpleton like you would never understand."

They said their goodbyes and Spencer got in her car, headed to Seth's house.

She got out the car and walked up to his doorstep. She lifted the doormat and retrieved the emergency key. Spencer let herself in Seth's home. No one was in the living room. She headed to the kitchen, and saw Seth, Dean and Roman.

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_**

No one seemed to notice her. She slapped a vase on the floor. All three men looked in her direction.

**_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._**

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked Dean and Roman.

"We could ask you the same." Roman stated.

"I wanted to speak with Seth. I guess now I can kill three birds with one stone?"

She sat her purse on the countertop. "Seth, I've told you I love you. You said it back, but did you really mean it? When I ran to you crying about how I was being tormented, did you really care? No, because I sat back and watched your sister-"

Seth got out his seat. "Yes, I meant everything I've ever told you. I do love you. I do care about you, Spen-"

"Then why did you and your siblings harass my friends and I for three long, miserable months?!"

"I didn't want to! They made me, okay? They blackmailed me."

Spencer nodded. "I understand."

She walked around Seth and sat at the table with Dean and Roman. She cackled. "I thought you both loved me. Now you can't even look at me. Some men you are. "

Roman looked up at her. "-"

"No. Don't speak to me." Spencer suddenly became vulnerable. Her voice cracked. "I just wanted to see your face for the last time. Im not going back to Ayer. Im done, with everything. Five days in the looney bin was enough to make me see: I don't deserve this."

**_I can't tell you what it really is,_**

**_I can only tell you what it feels like..._**

She grabbed her purse and stormed to the front door. Seth chased her. "Wait!"

She turned around.

"Im sorry, for everything. Does that count for something? I stopped you just to say 'Im sorry'."

**_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe._**

Spencer sniffled. Seth hugged her. He said sorry again.

She pulled away. "It would have counted for something, if I wasn't already so pissed that I threw 3 months of my life away, dating you and your friends. Im sorry for the inconvenience I must have caused you, making you choose between me and your sister."

Spencer walked down the pathway to the sidewalk. She stopped once again to turn and see Seth's face again. He had shut the door and was watching from the window. She got in her car. Seth felt his heart ache and his eyes water, watching Spencer leave.

**_High off her love, drunk from her hate,_**

**_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate._**

* * *

**_A/N: Lyrics from "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. _**

**_Did anyone else cry while reading this? I cried while I wrote it..._**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sex scene ahead.. You've been warned.. **

* * *

**_Friday, December 19, 2014_**

**_8:15 PM_**

Spencer opened the door to her apartment. Randy and Dolph paused their game and stared at her. Dolph got up first.

"Spencer, why are you crying?" He hugged her.

She sat on the couch next to Randy. He put an arm around her.

She sniffled. "S-seth... And Ro-Roman.. Dean.. We're through.. And they didn't caree."

She cried into Randy's shoulder. His phone went off. He rose off the couch.

"Fuck, Spencer, I am so sorry. My dad needs me at home. We will talk later, I promise."

Just Dolph and Spencer remained. Dolph carried her bridal style to her room. He sat her on her bed.

He turned on a lamp that was at bedside. "Tell me everything that happened."

She sniffled. "When I was released from the hospital, I went over to Seth's house to confront him. Dean and Roman were there. They couldn't even look at me, didn't touch me.. Seth apologized for, you know. He thinks he can apologize for this.."

"I don't know who to hate the most: Seth, who helped his siblings torture me.. Or Dean and Roman, who never really loved me."

She began crying again. Dolph spoke. "I don't think its that they don't love you.. They're already in trouble for-"

"But if they really loved me, that would mean nothing. T-They would love me regardless." She cried again and it really tore Dolph apart to see her so upset. He sighed. He probably was going to regret this later, when Spencer beat him for it..

Dolph cupped her face and tilted it up. He looked into her watery green eyes. He did this to make her pain going away.

Dolph leaned in and pecked her on the lips. They were soft, just as he remembered. He pecked her again. She was frozen. Her eyes were closed, and her mind completely blank.

Dolph kissed her again and she responded by opening her mouth. Dolph eased his tongue into her mouth, licking at her tongue. She licked him back and he groaned. Their tongues danced around and they fell backwards on the bed.

Dolph moved her so she was leaning against the pillows. He unbuttoned the black blouse she was wearing. He kissed and sucked on her neck. He pulled away and saw that he left a hickey. He trailed down to her breast. He peppered kisses over the parts uncovered by the bra. Spencer sat up and removed her shirt and bra.

Dolph pinched her nipples and pulled them. She moaned, it was soft and drove Dolph crazy. He sucked the right one into his mouth. He licked and sucked it, drawing out another moan from the usually timid girl.

He kissed all over her midsection until he reached the waistband of her skirt. He rolled her over so he could unzip it. Her globular ass was emphasized by the short skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down with her underwear. He smacked the firm circle thing before rolling her over. He pushed her legs open before removing his shirt. Dolph kissed her again before pushing a finger into her. She gasped and Dolph worked his finger in and out at a slow pace, unknowingly driving Spencer crazy.

He pulled his finger out and observed it. The clear fluid dripped from his finger. He brought it up to his mouth to taste it. It was sweet, very sweet. Like someone dumped sugar down there. He licked all the clear sweetness from his finger. He wanted more. Dolph spread her open again and stuck his tongue inside the tight hole. He swirled it around, causing her to release a long, drawn out moan.

Dolph sat up and removed his pants, then his briefs. His cock stood up proudly against his stomach, precum glistening at the head. He lifted Spencer's legs on his thighs. Dolph pushed in and Spencer's head dropped against the pillow. Dolph thrusted in and out at a slow pace.

He definitely made Spencer forget about Dean, Seth and Roman. He erased her sadness and filled her with pure ecstasy..

* * *

**December 20, 2014**

**6:00 AM**

Candace sniffled one final time. She took off the necklace Cody had brought her and stuffed it in the box. She aimed the .45 caliber at her head.

This would be it. No more pain, no more suffering. One swift movement of her finger and she would never cry again, no more worries.

Her house phone rang. She pulled the hammer on the gun. It clicked. The voicemail message began.

'_Hey, its Spencer. I know we haven't really been talking as of late but.. just know you are very important to me and.. I just have some things to say and I rather say it in person just come by when you get the chance.' _

Candace dropped the gun. She had completely forgot about Spencer. Her best friend. She sobbed as she ran out her house. How could she be so selfish?

She got to Spencer's apartment in record time. She knocked on the door, smiling. Someone had still cared about her. No one answered so Candace opened the door, which was unlocked.

She ran to Spencer's bedroom. Her smile disappeared. Dolph was naked, with the exception of a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Why are you here?"

"I just kept Spencer company last night. She was upset and needed a friend."

Candace looked around. Clothes were scattered at bedside. "So where did you sleep?"

He pointed to the bed. "Here."

"There, with Spencer?" Candace began to comprehend everything. She looked at Dolph with contempt. "You used her." She backed out the room before running. Dolph chased after her "Candace lemme explain!".She ran out the apartment and Dolph groaned. "Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Was Dolph really doing it for Spencer or himself? Spencer called Candace at the right time, but where is she and what did she need to say? **

**Don't forget about the poll, which closes Labor Day. **


	35. Chapter 35

Spencer was in the parking lot, searching for a spare phone charger. She had convinced Dolph to stay with her for winter break.

She looked up from her trunk and saw Candace walking towards her. She smiled. Her smile slowly fell when Candace didn't return it.

"That's what you wanted to tell me: You're sleeping with Dolph?-"

"No, I can explain. It was only a one time thing a-and he came on to me I-I-"

"Save it Spencer. First you don't tell me that you're dating our teachers, now you don't tell me that you are sleeping with our friend. I thought you said Dolph was like a brother.-"

"He is, Candace. I wasn't thinking."

Candace nodded. "Yeah, you don't do a lot of that. See you around." Candace stormed away. She couldn't believe the audacity of Spencer.

* * *

Emily knocked on the motel door. Jake opened it and Emily pushed past him. She looked pissed. She pushed her dark hair to one side before speaking.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" She shoved Jake. "You let her go!"

"This isn't right, Emily.-"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY KILLED OUR SISTER! YOU SHOULD BE UPSET!"

Jake started to get angry. "I am upset. Im upset that she died under those circumstances. People make mistakes, Em!"

Emily slapped Jake. Her voice was now low. "Look, you promised you would help me avenge Anne, and I won't let you back out now. I can make your life hell, capeesh?"

She cackled. "You're weak. You are just like Seth. A sorry excuse-"

Jake slapped Emily. She was shocked. He opened the door. "Get the fuck outta here, Em."

* * *

Detective Addison sat in the room with Roman, who was prepared to take a polygraph test.

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"What color is your shirt?"

"White."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty Four."

"Where were you born?"

"Florida."

"Is the name 'Spencer Jackson' familiar to you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm her Health teacher."

"Have you ever spoke with Spencer off of campus?"

"Yeah."

"Has Spencer ever been to your home?"

"Yes."

"How many times have Spencer been there?"

"Only one time."

"What did you all do while she was there?"

"We engaged in sexual intercourse."

"Do the names Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose sound familiar?"

"Yes."

"What is your relationship to Seth and Dean?"

"We've been friends since college."

"Are you aware that Seth and Dean have had sexual relations with Spencer?"

"Yes."

"If you know dating a student is wrong, why did you sleep with Spencer?"

"Because I love her."

* * *

Randy shoved Dolph. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you!"

Candace had told Randy about Dolph and Spencer, hoping he could talk some sense into them. Randy rushed over to Spencer's place as soon as Candace finished her sentence.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"After I left here last night, you took it upon yourself to sleep with Spencer!" He shove Dolph again.

Dolph shoved Randy. "What I do doesn't concern you! Fuck off dude!"

"It does when you're using my friends!"

Randy shoved Dolph harder this time, causing him to fall. Dolph got back to his feet. "Jealous fuck."

Dolph tackled Randy and they wrestled on the floor. Spencer came out her bedroom.

"Whats going on!?" Spencer pulled Randy off of Dolph. Dolph charged at Randy again. Spencer held Dolph back.

Randy was pissed. "I'll tell you whats going on.. That fucker slept with you and Im not happy at all! You're throwing your life away Spence!"

Dolph spoke from behind Spencer, who was silent. "You aren't her father! Why are you trying to control her?"

"Im a friend that cares, thats why."

Dolph snorted. "Spencer, you really gonna believe this bullshit?"

"Now you're controlling her!"

Randy threw his hands up. "I can't deal with this now." He left.

Dolph wrapped his arms around Spencer. He pecked her on the cheek. "You don't have to listen to that controlling fucker. I care about you. I wouldn't let you do anything detrimental to your life."


	36. Chapter 36

**_December 21, 2014_**

**_9:45 PM_**

Spencer walked down the barely lit halls of the precinct. Detective Addison called her there after hours to talk with her. He waved at her and she sat by his desk.

He shook her head. "How are you?"

"Not good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Why am I here?"

Addison grabbed a file off his desk. "Right. In your case, evidence and witnesses are crucial. I was thinking, if you went to the trial to testify for your teachers, they could avoid jail time."

Spencer remained silent. She did love them once upon a time. Plus it wouldn't be right to send them away. She nodded. "What would I say though?"

"Just convince the jury that you completely wanted the relationship with them and that they are not guilty of any crime. You're not a minor, you can legally consent so.."

"Why are you helping me? Or them?"

"You said they made you happy. I just wanna see a real smile on your face for once."

Spencer chuckled. "Detective, my life is damaged beyond repair. There isn't any happiness or smiles. Most happiness I could get would be death."

Addison frowned. "You shouldn't talk like that."

Spencer shrugged. Addison shook his head. How could she not have any hope?

"Its never too late to fix your life."

Spencer nodded, to herself. _Its never too late..._

* * *

Spencer groaned. She had rolled over and the sun stared her in the face. There was knocking on the door. She huffed and went to answer it.

Randy came and plopped on the couch. Spencer frowned.

"Why bother me at these early hours?"

"Ayer has a comic club now. I don't like comics but I know you do."

Spencer shrugged as she headed into the kitchen. "Im not going back to school anyway."

Randy jumped up. "WHAT?!"

She came out the kitchen with two apples. She tossed Randy one. "Yep, not going."

Randy scoffed. "Dolph convinces you to do some dumb ass shit, I swear."

"He doesn't even know yet. What's it to you anyway?" She bit her apple. "Never going back, ever."

Randy frowned as she ate her apple like what she said meant nothing. Like she said 'Im cold' or something. He threw his apple at her, hitting her in the chest. She coughed. "What the hell Randy? Why?"

"You're going to school, even if I gotta drag you to every class, you will graduate this year and go to college."

He left before she could protest.

* * *

Spencer sipped the margarita. She was at a little bar in a small town near LA. She just came for a piece of mind. Her phone was off and she was watching the news on the television. A breaking news report appeared.

_"Four Los Angeles teens were found dead around noon today." A picture of Damien, Kelly Kelly and the two girls from Eve's clique was displayed. "The teens are assumed to attend Ayer High School, located in Ayer Heights, a upper class community on the west side. Their identities have yet to be confirmed. Anyone with information on these students can call the number below."_

Spencer got off her stool and stormed to the bathroom. She didn't notice anyone following her.

She dialed Ted's number, the last person who didn't think she was a slut or stupid. She looked into the mirror. Spencer jumped then gasped, dropping her phone.

Anne picked up the phone. Spencer backed away. "Its okay, Spencer. Im not going to hurt you."

Anne handed Spencer her phone. When Spencer didn't grab it, Anne sat it on the countertop. Spencer took it.

"I saw the news report. Im sorry they're doing this. Jake and Emily."

"Then why are you helping them?"

"Im not. They don't even know Im alive."

"Then why were you at my Homecoming?"

"I thought fighting you would relieve my frustration. You see, when you pretend to be dead, you have no life. You can't make friends, constantly have to switch your identity up.. But then I watched how they tortured you all mentally and realized it wasn't cool."

Anne handed Spencer a book with a lock on it. "Read it during your darkest hour."


	37. Essences

Seth unlocked the door and opened it. Jake came inside. Seth frowned.

"I know you don't want to see me, Seth. Emily and I messed with your career and relationship.. But we need to talk."

"About what?" Seth walked into the living room and sat in the couch. Jake sat across from him. "Emily."

"Did she kidnap someone else?"

"Seth, this isn't a joke. Im worried about her. She's gone mad. I can't go back home. I don't trust her. Can I please stay here, just until New Years?"

* * *

Spencer huffed. She was shopping for a Christmas tree at the mall. She didn't know whether to get a real tree or fake tree. Real trees are messy, fake trees are cheaper, and she didn't have a lot of money. Too lazy to get a job.

A white fake tree would match her apartment.. _Yeah, get white.._

Once she was finished shopping, Dolph helped her take everything to the car. He closed the trunk and came around to stand in front of Spencer.

"What?"

Dolph pecked her on her lips. He kissed her again and this time it lasted a bit longer. He pulled away when a car drove past in the parking lot.

Dean got off the elevator of the parking lot. The first thing he saw was Ziggler kissing Spencer. He snarled and stormed over to the two students.

"Ziggler, Jackson, what's going on here?" Dolph look at Spencer. "Wait in the car."

Spencer glared at Dean. "What do you want?"

"He was kissing you."

"Im aware."

"I don't want him kissing you."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We aren't dating so you shouldn't concern yourself with my actions." She opened the passenger's door. "Could have been you though."

They drove off and Dean whacked a random car._ Damn you Spencer and your bluntness._.

* * *

Randy pressed the doorbell to the large mansion. A maid let him in and he found his way to 's office. He knocked. "Come in!"

Randy stepped in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Randy! Nice to see you! How is Spencer?"

"She is actually what I came to talk to you about. I would have called instead of comimg on one of your work days but this is something to be told in person."

"Okay.."

"Spencer has relapsed. She's drinking again, having sex and I promised her I wouldn't tell but now Im worried, sir."

He played with his pen a bit. "Maybe she's still traumatized after being evaluated."

"This has been going on since early fall though."

Derrick rose out his chair. "Thank you, for telling me. I will address this immediately." He shook Randy's hand. "Have a good afternoon."

* * *

**December 20, 2014**

**Emily's POV**

I growled and flung the plate of cookies into the wall. It was 10 PM and Jake wasn't home yet. He hasn't been home for awhile now. I just knew he would come home tonight. We were going to put the past behind us then think of what to do about Spencer, Randy, Dolph, Eve, Candace and Ted- The remaining pests. It was very easy to get Kelly. Damien and the clique girls had been dead for a minute. Their families probably were thinking "I just know my sweet innocent baby is alive." I chuckled. So fucking wrong.

Haven't even been missing for two months yet, and I just sat their bodies by some dumpsters. Just to crush their parents' hope. Hope of finding their 'precious baby'.

I screamed and punched a hole into wall, my knuckles bleeding instantly. Jake fucking helped that bitch Spencer. Spencer Emery fucking Jackson! The one who sat back and watched Anne die. Who could have told or stopped it, but didn't.

She needs to be taken off her high horse anyway. Prancing around with her perfect face and green eyes.. I can't stand her. She doesn't deserve her perfect fucking life!

Mother always said "The rich don't appreciate life". Dad said "They're arrogant morons who deserve to die".

The last thing mother told me, I can remember it so perfectly. "Kill Spencer Jackson"

I will mother, I will...


	38. Hello Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I almost completely forgot about this story, how could I forget Spencer!? Anyways, here's Chapter 38..**

* * *

**December 21, 2014 **

**11:45 PM **

Spencer mentally slapped herself as she placed the green ornaments on the tree. She waited until four days before Christmas finish Christmas decorations. She wore her Christmas sweater that wasn't too ugly.

Her phone rang and she found it under a pile of garland. "Hello?"

"Spencer, what the hell is up with you?" Roman didn't sound too pleased.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean tells me you were making out with Ziggler, from the football team! What the hell, Spence!? How-"

"Rome, we aren't in a relationship anymore. I'm not your problem anymore. I'm flattered that you make me relevant in your life, but no. Stop acting like you're my father." Spencer hung up and turned her phone off.

* * *

Detective Tyler and Detective Addison walk through the busy building, buzzing with activity. They approached a desk and a tall blonde smiled at him.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

Detective Tyler pulled out his badge. "We need to talk with the Chief Executive, Derrick Jackson."

She stood out her seat. "O-oh.. Follow me."

They followed the blonde to a black door with a silver handle. "He's right inside."

Addison and Tyler stepped into the room. Derrick glanced up from his laptop and sighed. "More bad news?"

Addison and Tyler sat in the seats in front of his desk. Tyler spoke.

"The LAPD has had undercovers watch her teachers ever since we released them and we have been tracking all calls and texts. Apparently, Seth Rollins has been trying to contact Spencer desparately for a week." He passed Derrick a yellow envelope.

"Back to back phone calls, pleading texts.. I think he wants to make sure that she is still 'on their side' for the investigation."

Addison sighed. They knew nothing about Spencer Jackson and her relationship with those men.

"Roman Reigns managed to reach her successfully last night. Unfortunately, we don't have a transcript."

Derrick looked over everything and rested his face in his hands. He sighed. "I'm sorry detectives. You must understand, this is very overwhelming. Everyone's going to think my daughter is some drunken slut!" He slapped a cup of pens of the desk.

Addison looked at the man with sympathy. Tyler just sighed and stood up. "We'll see you at the trial."

* * *

"This is beautiful.." Candace mumbled. Ted had gave Candace one of her Christmas presents early. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant, covered in small diamonds. There was a 'D' on the chain also.

"I-Is this Dior? Ted, I can't take this."

Ted scoffed. "Yes you can. Only the best for you, Candace."

She smiled. Ted slapped his forehead. "Almost forgot."

He pulled out another small box. Candace opened it and smiled. It was a matching charm bracelet. It had two charms: A 'C' and a 'T'. "Thank you."

"Awwww..." Another voice said. Ted and Candace looked up to see the devil herself. Emily. Candace got off the ground and looked up at Emily, who was at least 5'8.

"We're not scared of you, your brother, or Rollins, you looney ass bitch." Candace frowned when Emily smiled. She slapped Emily, who now frowned.

Ted grabbed Candace by her arm. "Candace, lets, uh, go..."

Ted and Candace walked away at a quick pace. Emily stared at them. "You're gonna pay for that!" She hollered.

* * *

The sun was saying its farewell and the sky was orange. Spencer was walking through the parking lot, on her way to her car.

"Miss Jackson!"

She spun around to see two men with white apparel walking towards her. "Jackson, your father instructed us to take you-" She tried to run in the opposite direction; The taller man pulled her back.

She struggled with them as they hauled her to the van they came in. A black car sat off to the side and watched the whole scene, the driver very unhappy.

That driver was Seth Rollins. He punched the stering wheel as the van drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and writer's block are controlling my life. :/ **

**Anyways, I'm letting you all know ahead of time: After Chapter 40, I plan to take a break from Not Like The Others. Not a long break, I should be back before November with the second half of the story. **


	39. Your Call

**A/N: Here's chapter 39, enjoy! xD**

* * *

**December 24, 2014**

Anne took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Her brown hair was dyed red and she had green contacts. Anne was wearing worn jeans and a baggy shirt.

She stood in front of the desk. The woman smiled at her. Anne smiled back.

"Good morning. I came to visit Spencer Jackson."

Her smiled faltered. "Spencer Jackson.. Brownish-hair, green eyes?"

"Uh, yeah, that's her."

"Oh.. Well I'll have a nurse escort you."

Anne stopped at the door with a window. Spencer was inside, writing something in a journal. Anne took a deep breath and opened the door.

Spencer was a bit confused. "Oh, uh, hi Anne."

"I thought you probably wanted someone to visit you."

"Detectives, psyciatrists, my dad and nurses visit me."

Anne sighed. Spencer was being difficult, for no reason. She pulled a chair over to Spencer's bed. Spencer glared at her warily, scooting to the other edge of the bed.

This was going to be a long day..

* * *

Dolph snarled. "Shut. The hell. Up!"

Randy had called him, wanting an argument. That made Dolph even more upset.

"All because of you, Spencer had to go to rehab and probably will never talk to me again!"

"Who could blame her? You're a fucking prick."

"You're a bitch!"

"This bitch fucked the girl you've been chasing for infinity, though."

Randy growled. He just knew Dolph had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you slept with her. Only because you took advantage. She was in a vulnerable state and you knew she wouldn't stop you."

Dolph sighed, annoyed. "Fuck off, Orton."

* * *

Dean snarled. Roman said it was his fault Spencer left. "How dare you!?"

Dean and Roman went back and forth. Seth stepped between them. "Let's calm down now-"

Dean scoffed. "Its actually all your fucking fault! Stalkin' her and shit."

"What about Roman?!"

Roman growled. "What about Roman?"

Now the three of them argued until it escalated to a point where Roman hit Dean because he said "Spencer liked me first".

Dean stumbled back a little. He tackled Roman to the floor and they rolled around, hitting where ever they could reach.

Seth pulled Dean off Roman. He tossed him towards the door. "Get the hell out! Both of you!"

He slammed the door and sighed. He shouldn't have told them she was in rehab.

* * *

Detective Addison sat in Spencer's room, waiting for her to return from group therapy. She came in and slammed the door. "I hate it here."

"You only have two more weeks, then you're free. You never told me why you're here anyway."

"Randy told my dad that I drink excessively, have too much sex, so my dad sent me here. Doesn't even visit. No one has, except you and that girl you saw earlier."

"Were you drinking and fucking excessively?"

Spencer chuckled. "I drank often but I wasn't addicted. I haven't had sex a week before I came. But that time I did, Randy got upset because it wasn't him."

"Mm." Addison sipped his coffee.

"You're not like most detectives, except you do drink hella coffee."

"Well, I'm twenty-four, much younger than your average detective and I just like coffee."

Spencer mumbled. "They are twenty-four.."

* * *

Jake gingerly stepped into the condo. He needed to get some things from his bedroom. Seth agreed to let him stay long-term.

No signs of Emily..

He quickly walked into his bedroom, grabbing clothes out the dresser and things off the nightstand.

"You never came home."

He turned around, to see Emily. She had a blank expression and her eyes were lifeless. Emily was holding a bat.

"Em, I just needed some space, that's all."

"Oh?" She took a step forward, Jake moved backwards. "Emily, put the bat down."

"Why?"

"Just.. Ugh." He grabbed his duffle bag and pushed past her. Emily swung the bat, he fell to the floor.

Jake groaned and rolled over. Emily stared down at him. "You're not leaving again."


	40. No St Nick here, Just pain

Jake stared incredulously at his sister. His once sweet and fun sister; his twin. Now all he saw was a body, no soul inside. The stench of evil drifting off of her.

As much as it hurt, Jake used his arms to scoot away from Emily. She smiled and stalked towards him. He kicked her in the shoulder, causing Emily to cry out in pain. He got up as fast as he could and ran for the front door, Emily following.

Emily grabbed a vase and threw it. It smashed on the door and Jake stopped. He turned to stare at Emily. She waltzed over to him. "Jake, don't go. Please. Do you not care about me? We had sex!"

Jake shoved her to the floor. "You made me! Fucking psychopath!" Jake slammed the door behind him.

Emily got back up and dusted herself off. She held back her tears as she went back to her room.

Emily coughed and reached for some air freshener. She sprayed a little and headed to her private bathroom.

Emily opened the shower door and two garbage bags fell out. Emily sat next to one and began untying it. She smiled once she saw the bloody, lifeless corpse. "Mom."

She untied the other. "Dad."

Emily sighed. She had killed her parents months ago, a gruesome event. She slaughtered her mother like a pig; Slew her father like a dragon, taking his head clean off. But didn't stop there. She chopped off his limbs as well. Emily managed to convince herself it was okay. They asked for it, right? Or was she hallucinating?

"Mom," she sobbed "I don't know what to do about Jake. He-He's gone rogue and h-he turned on me. I-I tried everything with him."

"Dad, maybe you should've done a better job at teaching him to be a freaking man! He is a whimp! Just like you.."

Emily stood up. She began retying the bags. "You know what? I promised you guys Spencer's head on a silver platter, and I'm gonna get it. With Jake's help or not. He's just not a loyal brother."

Emily smiled. "Nice chatting with ya."

* * *

Seth sat in the all too familiar cafe, stirring his coffee, very frustrated. Why did a cup of coffee remind him of Spencer? Maybe it was the brown color from when you put cream in it. Maybe it was the fact that she sat at the table to his right, months ago. But this cup of coffee reminded him of her chestnut head of hair. He could also vaguely remember something she once said.

_"Black coffee is disgusting.."_

Yep, that was it. He glanced up to see Roman enter the cafe.

"Hey." Seth said awkwardly.

"Hey."

"I ordered you coffee."

He sat down and Seth slid the cup over. "Thanks."

Seth sipped from his own cup. "Is Dean-"

"I dunno."

"I'm sorry, for everything, dude. I really fucked up."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

Dean walked into the cafe. He sat at the table and accepted the coffee from Seth. "What am I here for?"

"I wanted to make amends. Ask you guys to forgive me for fucking up big time.." Seth kept his eyes on his coffee as he spoke.

Dean sighed. "Only if you forgive us too. We all fucked up in some way. But we're still bros right?"

"Of course." They all fist bumped.

After a brief moment of silence, Seth spoke up.

"Do you guys remember that table?"

Roman sighed. "Seth-"

"No, Roman. I refuse to just forget about her like she never existed."

"I didn't say you had to, because I won't. Just, try not to mention her too often, ya know? So I won't have to think about how the most imperfect perfect girl ever slipped away from me."

Dean chuckled. "Nothing imperfect to me. Flawless.."

Seth frowned. "But I ruined her."

Roman scoffed. "Don't beat yourself up. We ruined her. She went from a ray of sunshine to a wilted flower in a matter of months, dude."

Dean smirked. "Maybe it's not too late to revive that 'wilted flower'."

* * *

Christmas Day, 2014

Spencer huffed when nurses came to haul another girl out of group therapy for not controlling her emotions.

Emotions.

Spencer flinched when the counselor's chirpy voice uttered her name. She looked over at her. She spoke again.

"Spencer, it's your turn. What is your opinion of romance?"

"Romance is.." She quickly thought of something. "A beautiful nightmare."

The counselor didn't seem satisfied. "Do you mind elaborating?"

"Yes."

Counselor sighed. "Okay.. Whose turn is it?"

Spencer slipped back into her state of obliviousness.

_Not much going on here anyway, she thought._ For reasons beyond Spencer, her mind danced around Seth, Dean and Roman.

_Seth's gorgeous face, Dean's melt-your-insides stare, Roman's long silky hair.. _

_Snap out of it!, she thought. Stop! _

Suddenly her heart fluttered and her stomach twisted and turned and made her weak.

She was beginning to love them again.

* * *

Addison sat at the table in Spencer's room, watching her put together a puzzle. She hasn't spoken for eight minutes.

"You wanna know something?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the puzzle.

"Is it bad?"

She hummed.

"In that case, not real-"

"I'm telling you anyway, so shut up. When I was eight, my mom told me just like this, 'Go to Yale, become a lawyer or business person, we'll love you forever. When I was nine, I accidentally broke this porcelain blue and white vase.. She said that she hated my guts. My father tried to tell me she didn't mean it, the vase had sentimental value, but I knew better."

"Two or three years ago, I said I didn't want to go to college to be a 'stuck up prick in a monkey suit'. She kicked me out. Told my father 'leave the trash where it belongs'. Told my siblings 'She doesn't love us and wanted to go'. He rented me an apartment and pays the rent for me."

"The only reason I tell you is because, it fucking confuses me. Why is she so evil? Why doesn't he obey his wife's orders?"

Addison was speechless.

* * *

Anne opened the door to the rooftop. She whipped out her switchblade and proceeded forward.

_This is it. Time to slay the dragon.._

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 40 and the halfway mark for this story. I'm leaving you guys with more insight on Spencer's parents, Emily and Jake, and a cliffhanger. Who do you think Anne is about to "slay"?**

**I shall return in November!**


	41. Preview

"Spencer.. I loved you! I really did and-"

Spencer rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know but-"

"No! Just shut up! You don't even know how it feels to love someone, give them your all, for them to toss you aside like nothing!" He calmed his self a little before speaking again. "I shouldn't even love you, I am not supposed to.. But I do. I love you a lot, Spencer Jackson.."

* * *

Emily kicked Spencer again, causing her to wail out in pain. "Did you think it would be that easy, slut!? This isn't over until all of you are dead!" Emily pointed the gun at Spencer's head.

"This ends now.."

* * *

Lindsay sighed, wiping her tears. She handed me an envelope. "Here's ten grand. If you use it wisely, it should last a year. Every year, come to this exact same place. Armani or I will be here to give you more."

I nodded and looked down at the envelope. This was it. I felt my eyes sting and successfully held back my tears. "Thank you."

I turned around and headed for my car.

"Hey, kid!" I looked back. Lindsay was still leaning on her car, arms crossed. "Stay safe out there.."

"I will." I opened the car door. "Remember, you never knew me.."

She smirked and opened her door. "Whatever you say, _Jessica_."

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted you to get a feel at what's to come. I should have chapter 41 uploaded before Friday. **

**Until then, ciao! **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I pre-write everything for this story and I have lost my ideas for chapter 41 and beyond. So, this is my way of informing you that the chapters may not be that great... Anyways, I took my break and I am ready to write this story again :D**

* * *

Anne approached her slowly, taking cautious steps. She had to have heard the door slam right?

Anne raised her hand that held the switchblade above her head.

_Three steps.._

_Two steps..._

_One step.._

Anne was right behind her. She drew her hand back and thrusted it forward..

Spencer turned just in time to grab Anne's wrist and pin her against the tip of the roof. Spencer took her blade and tossed it. Anne shoved Spencer to the opposite side of the roof. Spencer held the edge, preventing herself from falling off the roof. Anne charged at Spencer. Spencer turned around and side-stepped Anne, causing Anne to fly off the roof.

Spencer gasped. She backed away in shock. Anne pretended to forgive her, then tried to stab her. Spencer's mind raced a million miles a minute. _Was she really working with Emily all along? Why did she not just kill me at that bar? What if someone thinks I killed her?_

Spencer looked around frantically. "I need to get back to my room. If I stay out here I'll be a suspect.. I can't go to jail.."

Spencer took a deep breath. _Okay, the ward on the top floor doesn't have security cameras. Neither does the floor before that, my floor. If I can get back there without being seen, I'm free._

Spencer grabbed the blade Anne had, put it in her pocket, carefully wiped the knobs to the door off and went to her room.

* * *

Candace went into Ted's room, seeing him play his Xbox. She walked over and stood near the screen. "We need to talk."

Ted sighed and paused the game. He patted the spot on the floor next to him. "Okay, lets talk."

Candace avoided eye contact as she quickly stated, "I'm pregnant."

Ted's eyes went wide as he glanced between Candace and her stomach. "Pregnant? I'm a father.."

Candace thought Ted was upset. He pulled her into a hug. "I promise I will take care of you and the baby. I swear. Man, I'm so happy."

Candace pulled away and smiled at Ted. She giggled. "You look like you want to cry.."

Ted shook his head. "I get a bit emotional at times.." he pulled her into another hug.

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later.._**

Spencer was back in the comfort of her own home. No one knew she was out of rehab except her father Derrick and Addison, who was on his way over.

After a long winter break, school resumed tomorrow. _I wonder if Seth, Dean or Roman will be there?_ She pondered. Then she sighed, "Why did I have to think about them?"

A knock on the door interrupted Spencer from her thoughts. She opened the door and latched onto Addison. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

He chuckled. "I just saw you like a week ago."

Spencer walked over to the couch. "Okay, we could watch some Netflix, Hulu, or I have some DVDs in my room."

Addison smiled. "Whatever you pick is fine with me."

"... We could watch reruns of Gossip Girl or maybe we could watch wrestling.."

"Eh.." Addison frowned. "I rather watch wrestling. What is Gossip Girl? Actually nevermind, I don't care."

Spencer went to a WCW episode and held the popcorn bowl in her lap. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"No problem."

Spencer spoke before she could stop herself. "Are Roman, Seth and Dean going to jail?"

"Well.. They have to go to court and anything could happen from there."

Spencer sighed. "Okay.._" I think I miss them.._

* * *

Spencer walked briskly to her first period class. Just as the bell rang, Spencer entered the class and took her seat next to Candace, who didn't speak.

Seth entered the classroom next. "Good morning class. Before break, I allotted an assignment. Please pass it forward."

Spencer and Seth seemingly looked at each other at the same time. Seth had a beard now.

Seth thought Spencer looked like a new person. Her hair was ombre dyed and she was wearing grey eye contacts. Seth smiled as he walked past her while collecting his assignment. Spencer's expression remained neutral.

**_During Lunch Period_**

"Hey." Seth entered Dean's class. Roman followed in right behind him.

Dean huffed. "I didn't expect so many students to actually do their work."

Seth skimmed over his desk. "Looks like only about a hundred students did their work, Dean.."

Roman shook his head. Dean shrugged. "What? That's a lot for me!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'll help you after school then."

Dean smiled. "Thanks." Dean looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Man! Did you see Spencer?"

Roman looked at Dean then Seth. "What? What does she look like?"

Seth grinned. "She dyed her hair and has contacts and I think she has more curves or something.."

Roman scowled. "I have to see her for myself. Why would she dye her hair? It was beautiful already and it matched her eyes. She was already perfect."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever Rome. You sound like a father. Complaining about every little thing.."

"That's not little! She changed herself."

"Once you see her, you'll agree with Seth and I."

"I don't see her today."

"Too bad for you, man.."

**_After School.._**

Spencer had shut her locker door when Chelsea approached her. "Hi! Spencer Jackson, right? Mister Ambrose says you have to serve detention for not completing his winter assignment."

Spencer followed Chelsea to Dean's classroom. Roman and Dean were grading papers in the front, students sat in their desks, upset to be serving detention.

Roman eyes went wide when he saw Spencer. What was she thinking?

Dean chuckled when he noticed and mumbled to Roman. "Chill man. It's just a hair color, not the end of the world."

**A/N: Check out my Polyvore to see Spencer's outfit: wweandstarbucks  
**

**Next chapter Emily and Candace will confront each other; Dean, Seth and Roman go to court**.


	43. Chapter 43

"Are you sure you want to do this? You aren't obligated to do anything for them, you know that right?" Addison waited for Spencer's response.

"I am sure."

Addison opened the door to the courtroom. Spencer was called to the stand by Roman, Seth and Dean's attorney.

Spencer spotted her parents. They wanted her to send her teachers away. Spencer knew things would be different from this point on.

"Miss Jackson," the lawyer began "Was the intercourse between you and the three parties consensual?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, it was."

"And you have no qualms about your actions?"

Spencer glanced at Dean. It was always nice to see him in a suit. "No qualms, sir."

The lawyer working for her parents approached the stand next. She had red hair and intense brown eyes. "Spencer, how many hours did your parents work on average a week? From preadolescence up to now?"

The judge asked, "How is that relevant to this case, Miss Gates?"

She stated, "I'm getting to that." Miss Gates looked back at Spencer.

"Usually about fourty hours. Sometimes more."

"Spencer, when you resided with your family, your parents paid for certain activities for you to participate in, correct?"

"Yes. Singing, ballet and piano."

"How many hours a week did you do that?"

"Maybe about twelve."

"Please elaborate."

"I did singing after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours. I did ballet Monday and Wednesday for two hours. Piano was Friday and Sunday for two hours."

"Did you see your parents in the early morning or evening?"

"No, not really."

Miss Gates turned to the judge. "Your Honor, Spencer never got much attention from her parents. When those three men took advantage of her, she didn't care. It was a form of affection, at least."

Spencer immediately looked to Dean, Seth and Roman. They were asking their lawyers questions.

"Well, they countered with a strong argument. They are convincing the judge that Spencer hasn't received affection and you took advantage of a neglected teen."

Seth sighed, "You can fix this, right Zayn?"

Sami Zayn replied, "There is a slim chance that the jury an judge will look in your favor. If you are lucky... Other than that, I am afraid we have lost."

Later...

"Did he say.." Dean mumbled.

"He did. But how?" Seth replied.

The judge dismissed the case due to lost evidence. They couldn't find the texts or pictures or call log documents. By law, they can't receive new evidence.

Sami stated, "It doesn't matter how they lost the evidence. What matters is you aren't going to jail."

Addison and Spencer were walking to his car to go eat lunch when her mother approached.

"You little bitch! You didn't go to the stand and say anything I told you to!" Her mom continued shouting until Derrick found her.

"C'mon Claire.. I am sorry about her.." Derrick apologized to Addison and Spencer.

* * *

Spencer had been mostly silent during the drive to the restaurant. She only spoke when the waiter asked what they were ordering.

"Spencer, cheer up." Addison begged. "You've been so quiet and I can't stand it."

"I thought I was doing the right thing by helping them.. But now my mother is upset.." Spencer laughed humorlessly. "When isn't she upset?"

Addison stood up. "I have to go to the restroom. Be right back."

Spencer sipped her cup of water and pulled out her phone. She texted Dean, Seth and Roman the same message.

_You're welcome ;) _

Addison's phone went off and Spencer read the message he was sent.

**_Need u in San diego at 8. Mary from Tijuana coming over._**

Spencer read the message and was confused. _Who was Mary? A relative? "Addison doesn't look hispanic..."_ Spencer thought.

Addison came out of the bathroom. "I'm back."

"You got a text." Spencer passed him the phone. He read the message.

"Spencer, I can explain.."

"Please do."

Addison leaned in and whispered, "I only became an officer to disguise what I really do."

"That is?"

"I help transport 'Mary' from Mexico to the US."

"Who is Mary?"

Addison stood and tossed some money on the table. "I've told you enough. You'd better be quiet and keep what I did say a secret."

* * *

Candace and Ted decided to spend their weekend by looking for their own place.

"You know the only reason my parents let me come back home is because they assumed you were pregnant? I guess I said something that confused them.. Well, it is not a lie now." Ted explained.

Candace laughed, "Wow." She passed Ted her phone. "Look at this place. We could move here.."

_Four bedroom condo. Renovated kitchen and bathroom. Rent is $1. Open House_

He sighed, "Candace, you know nothing about the real world. It isn't a dollar, it is a thousand dollars."

"Why put one dollar then?"

"As a joke, I guess." Ted grabbed his car keys. "Lets go look at this place.."

* * *

Spencer knocked on the door timidly. She was standing in a dim lit alley trying to gain entrance to an underground rave.

Spencer sighed with relief when someone finally opened the door. "Who are you?"

The older girl had a black tank top, a sleeve of tattoos on her right arm, a nose piercing, and blood red hair.

Spencer muttered, "I'm Armani's friend. I came to speak with him."

The girl snorted as she got a full look at Spencer. "Come in, _princess_."

Spencer frowned at the nickname but entered regardless. The tattoed girl led her through the crowd of various people and flashing lights and loud music to a room near the back. Armani was sitting at a table with two guys playing a card game.

"Spencer? Finally decided to experience a real party?" Armani smirked. He had dirty blonde hair that covered one of his big brown eyes. "Lindsay, do you mind shutting the door?"

The tattoed girl, Lindsay, shut the door and it was silent again due to the sound proof walls.

Armani motioned for Spencer to sit. Spencer fumbled with her hair. "I am done partying and drinking. I came to see if you could help me."

"With what?"

"I know someone, and I think they're doing something..illegal. He won't say exactly what though." She remembered Addison's exact words. "He said that he transported mary from Mexico to here. Who or what is mary?"

Armani, Lindsay and the two guys playing cards giggled. "Spencer, mary is short for marijuana. Ya know, like the drug people smoke. Do you know what drugs are?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought but I needed to be sure. How have you been anyway?"

He shrugged. "My club is getting more and more popular. Police haven't busted us yet so... I guess everything is all good." Armani was known for being only twenty years old and running an underground rave. By day, a college student; by night, a party animal.

"Your associates ever get caught for killing that girl?"

"We are all close friends now, the few still alive. The police haven't found out anything yet."

Armani sighed. He thought of Spencer as a younger sister. Armani felt Spencer was better than the streets, she just lost her way. "I was hoping you would say that you don't talk with them anymore and is aiming for something greater than a life of crime and drugs and a whole bunch of other bs."

"Spencer, get away from this. Your life is full of drama. T-"

"You run a club that offers illegal drugs! I know there must be _some_ drama with selling drugs."

"I want to be a club owner. I am gaining valuable experience. This isn't about me though, it is about you. You could do so much more-"

"I know that, I know. I plan on getting away from here, one way or another."

* * *

Candace huffed. Ted went upstairs to see the condo while she was at the restroom. She got on the elevator and went upstairs.

Emily came out her apartment just as Candace exited the elevator. She smirked and proceeded forward. Candace just held her still-flat stomach protectively.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "Scared? Candace, so bold and tough, scared of me?"

Emily leaned forward. "Don't worry. I have other things to do for now. When I'm done, you and your friends _will_ be dead."

Emily pressed for the elevator and Candace walked away as fast as possible.


	44. Chapter 44

Seth and Dean were confused. Spencer helped them at the trial, and sent them 'you're welcome' texts. Roman remained silent as Seth and Dean discussed their current situation.

"Do you think there's still a chance?" Dean asked. "That she'll come back?"

"Of course I do. What type of question is that? I wake up everyday and wish she were there. You just don't know.." Seth sighed.

Dean was incredulous that Seth said that. He glared at him, wide-eyed he said, "I don't know? I loved her before you! How dare you say that?"

Roman exclaimed, "Both of you, shut up! You're arguing about who loves her more when she doesn't even love you back! You both look like fools.."

"Of course she does. She helped us-"

"Yeah okay, she helped us. How do you know it was because she loved you?"

Seth and Dean fell silent.

* * *

**Febuary 2, 2015**

At school, Spencer wasn't surprised that Roman, Seth nor Dean showed. They had been absent for two weeks now. She hated that she was constantly worried about them. She wish she could just forget about them, but love never really worked that way. You can't ignore love, she knew that now. Spencer just wished she could.

The substitute for her first period entered the room. She sat down and began reading. Some of the students caught up on schoolwork, socialized, but Spencer remained a prisoner of her own thoughts.

Ted and Randy walked Candace to her first period. Ted kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

Ted turned to Randy. "Keep an eye on her for me, please?"

Randy fist-bumped him. "I will, dude. See you around."

Candace sat in her seat next to Spencer. She frowned when she began to think Spencer was ignoring her. She turned to talk to the girl on her left.

Randy sat on the right of Spencer. "You okay?"

Spencer flinched a little and exhaled, "Just thinking."

"About Emily?"

"About everyone, and everything."

Randy suddenly said, "Your boyfriends were fired."

"What? Why? They won the case I thought."

"They did, I think. That doesn't mean Principal Vince wants them here. So, he fired them. I told you because I had a feeling you didn't know."

Spencer muttered, "I didn't."

* * *

February 7, 2015

Emily said, "I need your help again, Alison."

Alison sighed, "You still haven't killed them?! God Emily, what are you you waiting for?"

"Something came up and I got a bit distracted. Well, very distracted. Jake chickened out and Seth so I'm pretty much alone. I mean, I could do it by myself but the sooner they're dead, the better."

Alison said, "Well, you have to pay my plane ticket back to California. I'm on vacay in NYC."

"Fine. See you soon." Emily slammed the phone on the table. "She keeps spending up mom and dad's money. Such an idiot. I have the slowest siblings in history. Dad and mom go out everyday and work so we will have things, but she takes advantage."

Emily smiled. "I bet I am the favorite child.."

* * *

Seth and Jake sat in the living room, discussing their situation.

Seth said, "How will I pay the bills? I can't get another job as a teacher. Dammit!"

"I could help pay bills, I can help. We will find you a job."

Seth shook his head. "No. You are about to go to college. I want you to focus on schoolwork and school only."

The phone rang. Jake answered.

"This is Conard Mental Hospital. I am responding to your request for.. Emily Black to be hospitalized."

Jake passed the phone to Seth.


	45. Chapter 45

**February 13, 2015**

Spencer stared at the clock longingly. "I wish the bell would ring already." She thought. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Unlike everyone else, Spencer wouldn't wake up to chocolates, or a teddy bear, or anyone. Everyone around her was talking about how much fun they would have, where they were going, or what their outfit looked like. Spencer almost wanted to cry.

The bell rang and Spencer fled the building. She got in her car, and drove home.

When she opened her door, she saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

For a split second, she let her emotions show. "D-Dean?" Her voice was full of disbelief. Someone else shut the door.

"And Seth." Spencer looked to her right. Seth fought the urge to squeeze her to death.

"And Roman." Spencer turned around. Roman's glare was a bit too intense for her.

Spencer put her poker face back on. "How did you all get here? Did you break in?"

"I picked the lock," Dean shrugged "and we walked in."

Spencer asked her next question. "Why are you here?"

Dean said, "To apologize and say goodbye."

Spencer sat down next to Dean. Seth and Roman took a seat too.

"Say goodbye?" Spencer was confused.

Dean took a deep breath. "I'm going to Vegas, Spencer.-"

"And?"

"And, I won't be returning."

Spencer began to freak out. "What? You can't go. You can't just move away!"

"I can. There's nothing left for me here. I'm sorry."

Dean stood up. Spencer did too.

"No! You can't go, Dean. I need you.."

Dean kissed her on the forehead and proceeded towards the door. Spencer turned to Seth and Roman.

"Stop him! Don't let him do this! Please!"

Roman and Seth remained silent. Dean left and shut the door. Spencer looked down to the floor, her hands balled into fists, and she was breathing heavy. She felt like she just shattered on the inside.

For what felt like hours to Spencer, all her memories of Dean came crashing back at once. Dean Ambrose, her psychology teacher. She fell in love with him. She was still young, but knew this had to be love that kept her up at night and made her dream during the day.

It was only a minute until Seth pulled Spencer between him and Roman.

"Its okay, Spencer. Its okay..."

Spencer snapped. "It is not! He just left me, again!" She stood up. "Maybe he never loved me, maybe neither of you did either!"

Seth got a little offended. "Spencer.. I loved you! I really did and-"

Spencer scoffed. "Yeah, I know-"

"No! Just shut up! You don't even know how it feels to love someone, give them your all, for them to toss you aside like nothing!" He calmed his self a little before speaking again. "I shouldn't even love you, I am not supposed to.. But I do. I love you a lot, Spencer Jackson.."

He continued, "You came to my place and ended this! You're a damn hypocrite!"

Roman grabbed Seth. "Seth, that's enough. Calm down."

Spencer finally just let go. She cried, and it felt good. She just let it all out, not caring who was around..

Roman hugged her and whispered soothing things to her. Seth just sat down on the couch and quickly regretted what he did.

Roman pulled away and said, "-now stop crying, sweetheart. I hate it when you're sad so-"

Spencer pulled him down into a kiss. Roman pulled away, glared at her, and said low, "Don't kiss me like that again.."

Seth watched with interest as Spencer kissed Roman again.

Roman grunted, "Always being a daredevil.."

Roman lifted her and walked into her bedroom. Seth followed.

Roman tossed her on the bed and she gasped. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He let his hair fall down his shoulders.

Roman pulled her skirt and underwear off. "You gotta learn to listen, baby girl."

Seth sat near the pillows and watched as Roman inserted two fingers inside Spencer. She moaned and he thrusted his finger dreadfully slow.

Seth removed his shirt, then Spencer's shirt. He remove her bra, exposing her breasts. He groaned as he flicked at a nipple. "Perfect.."

She whined as Roman sped up only half a notch. Seth kissed her neck and across her collarbone.

He lowered his lips towards her nipple. His lips were millimeters away...

..Then his phone rang. Spencer whined louder when Roman removed his fingers and watched as Seth talked on the phone.

"Yes...And?..." Seth sighed,"Okay, I'm on my way."

Seth put his shirt on. He said, "We gotta go, now."

Roman picked up his shirt. He said to Spencer, "Get dressed, Spence." He whispered as Seth walked out the room, "We're gonna finish this.."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Shoutout to Jessica619 for being the 100th review. All of your opinions matter to me. **

**Chapter 45 **

Spencer and Roman waited for Seth while he went into a tall building located downtown.

Spencer, however, wasn't exactly patient. "Ugh, where is he? What is he doing? Where are we?"

Roman lied, "I don't know where we are." He then said, "But it was important to him so we have to wait."

Spencer closed her eyes and leaned on Roman, drifting off to sleep..

**Later.. **

Seth got in the driver's seat. His expression was very sullen. "They said they weren't going to hospitalize her."

Roman sighed and said, "This is great.."

Seth said, "I just want this to be over for Spencer. She shouldn't have to wake up scared and be harassed everyday."

"Where are your parents? Tell them to handle her."

"I haven't spoke to my parents in a while. Last time we talked they were moving her to California, but they never called after that."

**A/N: Very short, I know. I just want to ask you all to pray for lovetheshield213 AKA Jamie. She was shot yesterday and has to have her leg amputated. Her best friend died. Wish her well.**

**I'd also like to take the time and thank anyone who's ever reviewed, followed or favorited this story. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

March 3, 2015

6:45 AM

Spencer groaned once she realized she was awake. She had been woke all night, working on an assignment, and it didn't help that Roman and Seth were "distracting" her.

She sighed with relief when she realized there wasn't any school today and went to take a shower. The water was very warm, as always. She just stood still a moment so that she could enjoy the warmth of the shower against her skin. She shrieked when she felt someone jerking her backwards.

Roman clamped his hand over her mouth. "Its just me."

She squirmed away from him. "Why would you scare me like that? What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Seth will be gone all day, with job interviews and his little part-time job at that store. So I wanted today to be a special Spencer and Roman day.."

He turned her so that she was facing the water. Roman poured some soap onto his hands and massaged Spencer's ample breasts. She begin to protest, but whined when he pinched her nipples, hard.

"Eh, Ro- Ah! P-please don't... Please stop."

He mumbled, "Do you want me to fuck you here or in the bed?"

She gasped. Her cheeks went red. "Uh.. I.. I don't want to answer that.."

He spun her around and shoved her into the wall. She looked into his eyes for the first time since he interrupted her shower. His grey eyes were much more darker than usual. The same intense look when he kissed her for the first time. Spencer knew now that this look was lust, and things were about to get heated.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Roman kissed her immediately and aggressively. He bit her lip and sucked it into his mouth. She whined and placed her hands on his pecs. She clawed at the soft skin and he growled. He used one hand to push himself inside of Spencer.

She panted and squealed. "Oh my- fuck! Itssobig.."

He thrusted at a medium pace, eliciting little groans and mewls from Spencer. Roman pushed her wet hair out her face so he could stare into her eyes. She moaned as he thrusted at a perfect angle. He grunted and thrusted harder and faster. She let out a long moan and tugged at his hair.

The sweet little noises were affecting Roman, but its not what he wants. He wants to find the inner slut in her. It existed somewhere, and he was going to see it.

He pulled out and turned the water off. "Go wait on the bed."

She left the bathroom in silence. He searched the cabinets for Seth's secret toys that he never got to use on her.

He entered the room with a little black bag and sat it on the bed.

"What's in there?" Spencer stared at the rectangular bag with interest.

Roman smirked. He poured the contents on the bed and she frowned in confusion.

He grabbed the vibrator. "This goes in your pussy," he pointed to the dildo. "So does this. And this little thing is something that goes in that fat ass."

She gasped, "No! I won't let you.. prod me with that thing."

He only crawled in the bed and smirked at her. His hair dangled in her face. He pecked her lips. "Look me in the eyes and say you don't want this... Okay then."

He powered on the vibrator and said, "Get on all fours."

She did as she was told. He lubed up the anal toy and pushed some of it in her ass while teasing her with the vibrator.

Spencer grunted then moaned at the vibrator. She didn't even feel Roman shoving the toy in her ass. She pushed back on the vibrator and it entered her a little. She whined and moved against it.

"Do you like that?"

She moaned, "Yes, I love it."

He dipped it in her further. "Tell me how much you love it."

"So, so much!" He grunted when he noticed how wet her clit was. He replaced the vibrator with his tongue. She moaned and shrieked, pushing her hips back against his mouth.

She groaned, "More, please."

He continued to move his tongue around slowly, and slowly drove Spencer more crazy.

He pulled away. "More what?" He licked at her clit.

"Lick me faster. I-I like it."

He granted her what she desired, while still prodding her with the anal toy.

She moaned, "Ah! I'm a.. I'm going to-" She growled with Roman pulled away.

"What-" Her words died when he flipped her on her back and shoved inside her.

"Oh.. Yes.. This is.. Good. Give me more, please."

He thrusted a bit harder and deeper and she said, "Please.."

"Please what?" He smirked.

She finally snapped. "Fuck me harder! I want to cum! Fuck, this is great!"

He gave her the best orgasm ever, and then about three more just like it.

A/N: Things will be intense next chapter... In a bad way.. You'll be wishing it was a smut chapter.. Hehehe


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Randy nudged Spencer. "Five minutes until Spring Break."

Spencer smiled. "I know."

For spring break, Spencer, Randy, Dolph, Eve, Candace and Ted were going to a cabin in the woods. Spencer still wasn't on the best terms with Candace, but they learned how to tolerate each other around their friends.

Everyone agreed to wait until they got to the cabin to open their acceptance letters. Things seemed almost normal. Except they never were.

...

Later That Day

Ted asked, "So how are we gonna do this? Girls to one room, Guys in the other?"

Randy said, "Spencer, you're with me."

Dolph rolled his eyes. Spencer muttered, "Okay, father."

Things weren't as cheery everyone imagined. Dolph and Randy continued to bicker, Candace and Ted isolated themselves, and Spencer was obviously texting Seth and Roman.

Eve groaned. "The atmosphere really sucks. How about we all open our letters?"

Ted went first. He smiled. "Washington University."

Candace grinned, "Me too."

Eve growled. "I can't believe Yale denied me.. At least I got UCLA.."

Dolph said, "I got Florida State and Chicago State."

Randy smirked. "I knew I'd get into University of Missouri."

Spencer took a deep breath. She opened her first letter. "Denied."

She opened her second letter. "Denied.."

Then came her last letter. "Congratulations on your acceptance to Roosevelt University... Yada yada yada..." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Randy frowned.

Spencer muttered. "They denied my financial aid.. How will I pay for college? Roosevelt is VERY expensive."

Randy hugged her tight. "We'll figure it out. I'll make sure you go."

Eve said, "C'mon Spence, don't be sad. How about we go hang out together in the hot tub? The guys can barbecue before the sun sets."

The three girls walked off and Ted said, "So I guess we'll be cooking then.."

..

Emily asked, "Are you ready?"

Alison chuckled, "Of course I am."

"You double check the alarms?"

"Yep. They are off."

"Let's move then."

Emily and Alison split up. Emily was going to get the girls from the back and Alison would go through the front and handle the guys.

Alison saw Ted on the porch. She said, "Please, help me."

Ted walked down the stairs, observing her dirty clothes and disheveled hair. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"T-they kidnapped me and.. did things."

Ted turned his back and Alison hopped on him and applied a choke-hold. He struggled, but unconsciousness consumed him anyway.

Emily saw Candace and Eve walk back into the cabin. She mumbled, "Piece of cake." She stepped on a twig and Spencer turned around. She surveyed the area before looking back down at her phone.

Emily pulled the revolver out and aimed it at her. She was right behind her and was about to pull the trigger. All her hard work had paid off...

Alison entered the front door and mumbled, "Shit." Dolph and Randy were two football players. How would she over power them?

Randy went into the bathroom and Alison crept up behind Dolph. She chopped him with her forearm, and it was enough force to knock him out. She decided to do the same to Randy.

Emily was about to pull the trigger when Eve tackled her in the water. Spencer screamed from the initial shock and hopped out the hot tub. Eve tossed the gun far away and her and Emily fought.

Spencer screamed, "Help! Randy! Dolph!"

Alison muttered, "Damn It!" She managed to retreat back to the car.

Emily punched Eve in the nose and it made her back off. Emily retreated after Alison.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

Randy woke then tried to sit up. He was shoved back down. "You need to rest."

He groaned. "What the fuck happened?"

"Emily happened." Spencer crawled so she could lay next to him. She chuckled humorlessly, "Eve saved my life. I don't know why."

Randy grunted. "If my head didn't hurt I'd punch you. She saved you because you are well-worth saving."

"She'll kill me one of these days. She wants to avenge her sister. Its not like I can blame her or anything."

He scoffed. "Fuck her. I'll kill her before she ever kills you. I won't let anybody harm you."

Randy wrapped his arm around her and she placed a hand on his chest. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"You deserve the world, Spencer Emery Jackson. I don't deserve YOU."

She sighed. "Everyone has their own opinion.." She got out the bed and went into Dolph's room. He switched places with Candace since he and Randy couldn't get along.

"Hey." He smiled up at Spencer. She crawled up next to him.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I've been worse."

"I am glad no one got seriously injured. I'm tired of hospitals and police."

"Me too."

Spencer sat up, suddenly remembering, "I need to call Seth and Roman. They-"

Dolph pulled her back down. "Don't worry them. Plus, if you call, they'll make you leave."

Spencer grunted. "I'm going to go to sleep. I am too tired to talk to anyone anyway."

"Better go back in the other room or Randy'll have a stroke."

She chuckled, "He'll be fine for one night."

**A/N: Just a small little chapter with only a little importance. Dolph seems more self-centered. Randy is still his overprotective self. And there is a poll on my profile that I need everyone to check out. It determines what I'll be writing next. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Who's ready for the drama to pick back up? I know I am...**

**Monday, April 13, 2015**

**9:55 AM**

Spencer sighed, and put her head down. Psychology class wasn't the same without Dean and his occasional jokes, owning disrespectful students, and glancing at her every once in a while. Now she had an older woman that came in, gave an assignment they have already done, and fell asleep at her desk. Good thing that there were only five minutes of class left..

An older guy, wearing a gray suit and holding a briefcase was waiting at Spencer's locker.

"How can I help you, sir?"

He shook her hand. "Spencer Jackson right?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Doctor Joesph Smith, a lawyer at the Regal Law Firm. Jake Black, one of my clients, passed away and stated when he died, give this briefcase to you immediately."

"Uh.. Do you know the cause of death? And why give this to me?"

"I don't know how he died. Though, here's a letter he also wanted to give to you." He passed her a yellow envelope. "Have a good day, Miss."

The day went by painfully slow. Spencer couldn't wait to get home (Her, Roman and Seth now all lived together) and find out what Jake, of all people, would leave her. Seth had reported him missing a bit before spring break, since Jake hadn't been home or called him. Seth had opened the business he wanted, and Roman was a coach for a college football team. College.. Spencer wasn't even sure she would go. She didn't qualify for a scholarship or grant, and she had to be stupid and pick all expensive colleges.

**3:00 PM**

Spencer sold her car, so Dolph gave her a ride home to her apartment. She wanted to read the letter and open the case in privacy. "So what's the deal with the briefcase? A new trend I don't know about? "

She smiled a bit. "No, just a little gift from the dead."

Dolph asked, "The dead? Who died?"

"Jake."

"I didn't know he was dead. Call me later and tell me what is in there."

"Of course."

She quickly went upstairs and inside her apartment. She plopped on the couch and opened the envelope.

It held the key to the briefcase and a letter.

_If you're reading this, Spencer, of course, I'm gone. You probably have an idea of who killed me. She'll more than likely go after Seth next. She feels that we betrayed her by not helping her with her schemes. But she has other people, this chick named Alison. I don't know much about Alison, except the fact that she's not from LA, and she's not new to crime. Her real name is Sarah. Also she has ways of watching you at all times. Inside the case, there's some good evidence for you to put Emily away. But there is also evidence that could put Seth away, since he was apart of it at one point. Its your call._

_P.S Tell Seth don't mourn for me. I was tired of my crazy life anyway. I'm in a better place, and I love him. _

Spencer opened the brief case. There was a mini composition book, a diary, some bloody items in separate Ziploc bags, and some photos. Spencer didn't bother looking further. She packed up everything and all but ran to Seth's home, a good mile away.

* * *

Spencer flew through the door and collapsed to her knees. She then tried to catch her breath.

"Seth! Seth!"

It slipped her mind: Roman and Seth were at work. She got off the floor, and went upstairs to the room Jake used to live in.

She hid briefcase under his bed for now and went in the office to make copies of his letter. She put one copy inside his diploma on the wall, one under Jake's mattress, her mattress, and in the cereal box.

She called Seth, and his phone went to voicemail. "Call me, it is so important."

Spencer went to lay on the couch. Finally, she felt like she had the upper hand in something. Finally, she was at ease. Now, all she had to do was protect Seth...

**A/N: I published a spin off to this story "For You And Us". It tells us what happened to Dean after he left LA, and maybe some more info about Alison/Sarah... (Lol Plug) **


	51. Chapter 51

Roman had a job as a personal trainer but was very busy, so he got home at the same time as Seth. Around 6:30 or 7.

As soon as he and Seth stepped foot into their home, Spencer ran to hug Roman and grabbed Seth.

"Follow me. I gotta show you something."

They ran into his office where she kept one of the copies of Jake's letter. Spencer sat on the desk with a grim expression. She shoved it towards him and he read while Roman stood there, confused.

Seth passed the letter to Roman and Spencer saw tears trying to spill. She held out her arms and he squeeze her tight. Seth sniffled a few times. He was shaking.

"My baby brother..."

Spencer caressed his hair. "I know, don't say anything. Just let it out."

Roman sighed once he finished reading the letter and told Spencer to start dinner. He kissed Seth on the forehead and said, "Things get better baby.. Keep your head up like you've been doing."

"This is too much. She went too far, Rome. I don't know how much more I can take."

Roman was leaning against the desk while Seth wrapped his arms around his waist. "I feel your pain. Jake was like my little brother too. I know that no one will lay a finger on you, and no one will touch Spencer. You guys are mine." He kissed Seth again. "Go rest while Spencer and I cook dinner, okay? We'll bring your food to you."

Roman entered the kitchen and Spencer said, "We can just have lasagna tonight. I am not really in the mood to do much cooking."

For the first time, Roman realized Spencer's eyes were red. She had been crying before they got home. He kissed her and she remembered, "Remember when Seth said we had to talk that day? The day when you and I were home all day?"

"Yeah.." Roman got anxious. "Why?"

"I wanna know what he wanted to talk about. But he's obviously not in the mood, and you gotta know."

"We had enough emotions for one night. Let's make the reminder of our evening as close to normal as possible."

April 20

All week long, Spencer and Roman have been babying Seth non-stop. In the morning, Spencer would make breakfast then leave for school. During lunch, she and Roman brought Seth something to eat, despite the food at home, and went back to work and school. After school, Eve would drop her off at home. Spencer and Seth would nap and watch tv until Roman got home. Roman would make dinner and Seth would sleep in the room alone, unless he asked Roman or Spencer to stay the night with him. Otherwise, Roman and Spencer would sleep in the guest room.

"Good morning." Spencer smiled at Roman. She was making eggs, bacon and grits for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Roman kissed her and sat her on the countertop. Spencer wanted to say something, "Ro-"

"Don't worry. He's still sleep." Roman turned off the stove since the food was done anyway.

As they kissed, Roman slid his hands under her shirt and groped her breast since she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned as he squeezed harder and harder. When she whined then grunted he stopped. He caressed her softly.

He stopped kissing and said, "Fuck, I'm sorry if I hurt you. We haven't did it in like two weeks now."

"I know.. You didn't hurt me I just wasn't used to you being so rough... That was Dean's style.."

Spencer was about to kiss him when Seth walked into the kitchen. They pulled away from each other and Spencer said, "Uh..good morning, Seth."

Seth scoffed as he put food on his plate. "I'm getting tired of you both treating me like a kid. I've seen people kiss before. You don't have to sneak around."

Spencer looked up at Roman and he said to Seth, "We just don't to upset you, that's all."

"You kinda already did, assholes."


	52. Chapter 52

Spencer and Roman followed Seth around the house. She said, "Uh, Seth, I don't think you should return to work yet.."

"You aren't my mother okay? And Roman's not my fucking dad. I can decide on things myself."

Spencer stood still once he said that. The short femme fatale rolled her eyes and left for school.

Roman said, "We didn't mean-"

"Rome, I don't want to hear it okay? I'm done discussing it. I need to leave for work."

"Just be safe, please? I'm coming to see you for lunch break, so be ready at noon.

Seth grabbed his car keys and left. Roman made sure all the windows and doors were locked before leaving for his job.

* * *

Roman and Seth went to Spencer's favorite cafe and sat outside. Roman asked, "Whats wrong?"

"I feel bad for talking to Spencer the way I did, and now she's gonna be home alone until we get off of work."

"I'm sure Spencer knew that you were just having a moment. She won't be home alone. I'll try my best to clear my schedule so I can take off early."

Seth sighed, "I still have a very uneasy feeling deep down inside. Do you know I haven't planned a funeral for Jake?"

"We still have time for all of that."

"I know. Fuck, I wish I still worked at that school. I really feel like Spencer's in trouble. I'll call her when she gets home."

* * *

Spencer was late for school, and was pretty pissed about it. Graduation was right around the corner and soon the school would be examining everything, including attendance. She was determined to graduate, even if her dream of college and getting far away may not be achievable. Then there was always Emily..

The day seemed to go by fast. Spencer didn't really speak to anyone, instead staying to herself. It was May and she needed zero distractions.

Spencer stopped by the main office to speak to Mister McMahon and right at the front desk, stood Emily. Spencer didn't back down; she stood right next to Emily as she waited for Vince.

After what felt like an eternity, Vince called Spencer into his office.

"Always nice to see you, Miss Jackson."

"And its always nice to see you, Mister McMahon. Im here today because I need to know the exact date for graduation and the graduation trip."

"Okay, graduation is the fourth Thursday of May, but the trip isn't until June 2nd."

"Thanks. You have a good day."

Spencer stopped by Emily as she was leaving the office. "If you thought you were going to ruin this graduation for me, think again. I'm five steps ahead now.. So catch up bitch."

Spencer came into the house, double-checked every window, door and hiding spot, then sat on the couch with a knife behind the cushion. To be honest, she didn't want Emily to show up while Seth and Roman were at work. She was scared of the psychotic bitch, for sure. Then again, wouldn't give Emily the satisfaction of knowing that.

Her phone rang. It was her mother. "Hello?"

"Come to the hospital. Now. Something terrible has happened to Derrick, Scott and Dylan." Her mom ended the call.

Spencer got Eve to take her to the hospital. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no. I'll be okay. Just go home, Eve. Thanks for the ride."

Spencer got out the car and mumbled, "That bitch did something. I just know it."


	53. Chapter 53

Spencer watched as her mother sobbed. Claire said a doctor hadn't been to talk to her yet, but her Father and brothers were fatally wounded. Spencer excused herself to the restroom.

She called Roman. "Ro.."

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

"Someone attacked my dad and my baby brothers.. I dunno what to do, Roman. I'm trying so hard to be strong with my current issue with Emily. Now this."

Roman said, "I know, Baby, I know. Do you want me to come? I'll be done at work soon."

"You can come get me. I don't wanna be here. I graduate in one month exact. This all is really too damn much."

Spencer made one more phone call..

"Hey Addison." Spencer said, "I need a favor.."

"What kind of favor?" Addison said into the phone.

"Just meet me and my friend Armani at this club. I'll text you the address. Be there at eleven o' clock. Okay? Bye."

**Two Weeks Later..**

Eve and Spencer went dress shopping together. Spencer usually went shopping with Dolph or Candace, but Candace hates her and Dolph's always busy nowadays.

Eve saw a peach colored dress. "Spence, this would look amazing on you. Look!"

She stared at the dress. Eve exclaimed, "Well go try it on, dum dum!"

The dress had a slit that exposed her left leg a little, and a silver design on the waist. Eve said, "See, you look amazing. That's the one for you."

"It definitely is.." Spencer said while admiring herself in the mirror. She noticed Eve had a zoned out expression.

"Well, I'm going to buy this then we can be on our way, Eve.."

* * *

Roman lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "Just two weeks until your big day. I'm so proud of you! Seth and I have so much planned for you." He sat her down and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're so beautiful." He hugged her. She enjoyed the abundant affection from Roman. Sometimes it felt good to be smothered. "Come into the kitchen for a second, yeah?"

When she entered the kitchen, Seth had a bunch of catalogues and and pictures everywhere. She sat on a stool.

"What's all this?"

Roman caressed her arms from behind while Seth spoke. "This, is our future. You pick where you want to go, and we will _never_ have to see Los Angeles again, Sweetheart."

She grinned. "So this is why you are so happy." She observed every photo and saw one that caught her eye. It was a two-story brown with white trim house. An amazing front lawn and in the picture, it had easy access to the lake and wooded area behind it.

"This one is great."

Seth smirked, "I knew you would like that one. Its in North Carolina and near a local community college. Spacious, perfect for a growing family?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. A small dog ran threw the back door with perfect timing. He barked and leaped up on Spencer. The puppy licked her face while she laughed. "Oh my God! I love him so much! What's his name?"

"Whatever we choose, as a family." Roman held her hand.

"Can we name him Chance?"

"Why Chance?" Seth asked Spencer.

"Because, since I have you both, I actually have a chance at being happy, and having a normal life."

"Aww.. Don't make me cry." Roman said.

Spencer said, "How soon will we move?"

"Well, Roman and I have special plans for you right after graduation, but right after all of that, we're gone from here. So, before July 4th hopefully."

Out of nowhere, Spencer blurted, "I think we should start a family." She explained, "I want us to have a child."

Seth and Roman stared at each other. "Are you sure, Spencer? You may not be able to do college right away."

She stood up and pulled Roman closer. "That's fine by me. I love you so much, and I want to spend forever with you and our child."

**A/N: Less than five chapters left! Ugh, I don't even want to end this story :( Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorites. So far, this is my HIGHEST viewed story, counting my deleted ones. I could not have done anything without you reading this story. Next chapter is smut, so you can skip it if you don't like.**


	54. Chapter 54

Spencer propped up her elbows in the bed so she could watch Roman eat her out at his own pace. Seth smirked, "You're really enjoying that, huh Roman?"

He pulled away momentarily. "Fuck yes.." He pushed his hair out the way and went back to work.

Spencer couldn't believe it. Roman, Seth and herself were going to try their luck at conceiving a baby.

Roman grunted, "I'm more than ready now." He pushed himself in slowly, pulled out back out slowly, then thrust forward quick and hard. Spencer moaned as Roman fucked her with her leg over his shoulders. Seth played with her breasts, sucking, biting and licking them good. Suddenly, Roman rolled over and Spencer was on top. She rode Roman at a perfect pace, and the sound on their skin clapping was mixed with Roman's grunts and Spencer's moans.

He exclaimed, "FUCK! I'm so- Ugh..." He held Spencer's hips as he came. He went into the bathroom and Seth roughly turned Spencer so she was on her hands and knees. He teased her entrance before thrusting forward. "You are always so tight.."

He held onto her hips and pounded her good. Spencer gripped the sheets and said, "I'm about to... oh.. cum."

"Mhmm. Cum for me."

She squeezed around Seth as she enjoyed her orgasm. Seth spurted his load deep inside of her. She fell forwards and he rolled her over so he could kiss her. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Seth."

Seth was down in the office while Roman cuddled with Spencer in bed.

"What about Carly? Or Natalee?"

Roman hummed while enjoying the scent of her hair. It always smelt great. "Those are nice."

"Oh! How about Alyssa?"

He rubbed up and down her body, then kissed her head. "Whatever you finally decide on will be fine. We had a long day, so let's sleep."

She snuggled the covers close and muttered, "I love you."


	55. Chapter 55

Spencer woke up to chatter in the hall. She frowns and asks, "Roman what's going on?"

She graduates in two days, and here he was looking very mad. He ended the call and sighed. "I can't lie to you, Spencer. I want you to be happy but.. I just can't lie about something like this."

"Okay, who was on the phone?"

"The Hospital."

"Is my dad okay? Is Scott okay? And Dylan?"

Roman sighed, "Your father passed away this morning."

She laughed and Roman looked shocked. Spencer said, "Don't play like this, Roman. Really, what did they say?"

"I'm not playing."

Spencer mumbled, "Oh." She sniffles and Roman hugs her tight.

"This can't be happening. H-he was okay last night."

Roman kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, okay? You have to be strong."

Seth groaned, from the threshold of the door. "What happened?"

Spencer sobbed, "M-m..." She couldn't speak. Roman explained everything to Seth.

"Damn, Spencer." He caressed her hair and she pulled away from both.

"I-I'm just going to rest downstairs for awhile."

What Seth and Roman didn't know was "rest" meant locking herself in their empty pantry for hours and hours.

* * *

Seth tapped on the door at lunch time. "Spencer, are you okay in there?" He said, "Roman bought grilled chicken sandwiches and I stopped by to give you one."

She didn't answer and he got worried. "Spencer?" He tried to twist the knob. "Spencer?!"

She sighed, "Go away.."

He put his hands on his hips. "Come eat at least."

"I'm not hungry." She nearly growled. "Go away!"

* * *

It was six PM, and Roman was fed up with Seth pestering him about Spencer. He had went to work and Seth blew up his cell. When they met up for lunch as usual, Seth didn't want to hold a conversation. He asked about Spencer. Roman's response was always "Give her time to cool down." or "Well Seth she needs space."

Seth was waiting for Roman at the door, and before he could ask again, Roman shushed him and went into the kitchen. Spencer was just walking out of the small room.

Roman hugged her, "Are you okay, Spencer?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay now. I'm going to get some clothes on and take a walk. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Spencer entered the pharmacy and went straight to the Feminine Care aisle. She grabbed a pink and white box that read 'pregnancy test'. Spencer paid for the test and her anxiety got the best of her, so she stopped at a modern diner near the house to take the test.

"Hi, can I get a medium coffee? Thanks." She bolted towards the restroom.

She peed on the stick and counted to 100 as she waited on the results. She grew impatient shortly after and read the stick.

"Come on.. Come on.."

She suddenly dropped the stick and muttered, "Oh my God.."

A plus sign. She was pregnant. Spencer decided to cry later, when she told Roman and Seth. She had it all planned out. After the graduation, she'd show them the test, somehow.

Spencer drank her coffee and the waiter mused, "You look awfully happy."

She smiled even wider. "I am."


	56. Finale

Seth stood in the doorway with Roman and Spencer's breakfast. Never ever would he awake at 5 AM, but those two knuckleheads were special. He smiled as Spencer rolled over and hit Roman in the face with an arm. Roman sprung out of his laughed, while Roman frowned and headed towards the bathroom. Seth shook Spencer lightly. She groaned. He shook her a little harder.

"Wake up, Spencer.."

She pouted and sat up. "I'm so tired. Roman-" She yawned, "Kept me up all night while you did overtime because he knew he could get away with it. But it was damn good sex so I don't care."

Seth chuckled, "Eat up. Freshen up. Get dressed. We have to get there at 8. I want front row seats just to see you walk across that stage."

* * *

Emily loaded the pistol with the bullets she bought yesterday and put it in the duffle bag with her other "toys". Gasoline, matches, lighters, rope, garbage bags and a knife. The perfect tools for disposing a body. Except she had multiple bodies to get rid of.

Her friend Alison was busy with other illegal activity, so this was a one-player game today. Objective: destroy Spencer and those other assholes that tried to kill Anne, then failed, and actually killed Anne the second waltzed into her living room and smiled at the gown she bought for graduation.

Alison bought it for her since she was busy with her new boy toy and couldn't help her out today. It was a black, long V-Neck dress with a slit on the left side. Maybe a bit too snazzy for a graduation, but today was her day to shine.

"Perfection."

* * *

Seth was standing in the bathroom mirror, musing about how good he looked naked. Only a towel that draped low on his hips..Roman entered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yep. I called the resort and our room is ready. Restaurant called to confirm our time. So everything is set up perfectly. The ceremony will be over at two, so that leaves four hours for whatever then we eat dinner at the place, and finally we drive her to the resort and spend a week in paradise. What could go wrong?"

Roman said, "After we tell Spencer that we have feelings for each other she leaves us."Seth turned to face him.

"Chill, Rome. Spencer isn't like that at all. She's open-minded and will accept the fact that we're bi, I promise."

Roman sighed, "I know. I love you."

"Love you too. Now let's get dressed and go."

In the car, Spencer said, "I can't believe this is happening."

Roman said, "Well believe it babygirl. You're graduating and we're proud of you."

Seth turned to face Spencer and said, "We love you." She kissed him and said, "I know."

Roman parked his car next to Spencer's rental. "We'll be waiting for you, babe."

She pouted, "I hate sneaking around like this. But it'll be over after today, right?"

Seth said, "Yep. No more sneaky stuff."

* * *

At the auditorium, Roman and Seth sat in the front like they promised. Families started to file in and sit down.

The principal, Vince, spoke to the crowd briefly before the music started and Seniors headed to get their diploma. Spencer and Eve were next to each other in line.

Eve mumbled, "We did it."

Spencer smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you, and the others."

Eve laughed, "I think I'm going to cry. We went so far to secure a spot in this line, in college.."

Spencer said, "At least it paid off.. Kinda."

Spencer remembered, "Oh! I have news. Great news.."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant, like right now."

Eve was shocked. She said, "W-What? When? How?"

Then Eve was called on stage and Spencer sighed. She was next.

Vince said, "Spencer Jackson.."

Most of the students screamed, parents clapped. In their eyes, she was angel. Spencer walked across the stage smiling and glanced at Seth and Roman. They waved and Spencer took her diploma from Vince.

**After The Ceremony**

Spencer frantically searched for Seth and Roman. She found them, and Dolph at the same time.

She gave Seth her bag and said, "Hold this please.."

Her and Dolph took a quick picture and Randy approached. He ignored Dolph and said, "C'mon Spence, we gotta get a picture."

After their mini photoshoot, Randy bumped Dolph as he walked away. Dolph hugged Spencer goodbye. Spencer, Roman, and Seth headed to the parking lot.

Roman asked, "What was all of that about?"

Spencer sighed, "Nothing much. Okay. I'm going to make a really quick stop but I'll meet you guys at the house, then we can celebrate."

Seth kissed her and smirked at Vince, who was glaring at them. "Okay. See you soon, babe."

Spencer rushed through traffic to get to her old apartment. She entered the building and mumbled, "Smells bad, where's the maintence guy? Whatever.."

She reached her door and opened it. Most of the furniture was cleared out. She grabbed a luggage and start tossing pictures and clothes inside. She ran into the bedroom to grab her photo album when the building shook. She bumped into the dresser. "What the hell?"

She smelled gas and saw smoke coming from the vent. "Oh God." Spencer grabbed the rest of her things and tossed it into the suitcase. She zipped it up and headed for the door. The knobbed burned her hand. "Damn! Ouch!"

She heard faint screaming and realized: The building was on fire. She went over to the window and opened it. _"I'm too high to jump.._."

She sobbed, "This can't be happening.."

###

Eve entered her house and shouted, "Mom! Dad! You guys left me at the ceremony!"

She walked into the family room and gasped. Emily was sitting with a knife in her hand.

"I always keep a promise, Eve. I paid Candace and Ted a visit, and it seems like you're next." She stood and headed towards Eve.

Eve turned to run but Emily grabbed her. Emily tossed her to the wall and punched her. Eve shoved her and kicked her in the shin. The knife fell and Emily tackled Eve. She choked her and Eve struggled to breathe. She reached for the knife and stabbed Emily in the side of her neck.

Emily's grip on Eve tightened, then loosened and she collapsed on the side of Eve.

* * *

Roman sighed, "Where is she?"

Seth said, "Don't worry, she has time. And we have a little time to ourselves.."

Seth straddled Roman on the couch, accidently hitting the remote. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Roman ran his hands over Seth's perfect body. "Kiss me."

Seth kissed Roman and trailed down his neck. Roman caught a glance of the muted TV. Spencer's apartment building was on the news.

He moaned, "Seth, stop.. Look!" They unmuted the TV and listened:

An apartment building in Los Angeles burst into flames earlier this morning and doesn't seem to be stopping soon-

Roman grabbed the car keys and said, "What if she's there? We gotta go Seth!"

**A/N: Took me a while, but after several rewrites I finished the final chapter. *Yay* I'm working on the epilogue as we speak, and I'm still considering one of the sequels I had as a poll earlier this year. Thanks for sticking with me through this long ass story, and thanks for over 100 reviews. **


End file.
